Eterno Outono
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: “Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!” - AxK, RexU, outros podem ser mencionados.
1. O prólogo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!" -_ AxK, RexU, outros podem ser mencionados.  
**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**O prólogo**

– Ne, ne... Yutaka-chan...? – a voz vacilante soou tão baixa que Yutaka quase não ouviu.

– Hn? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

– Tem certeza de que não tem perigo?

Dessa vez o moreninho parou de andar. Virou-se para o outro garoto, ligeiramente mais baixo:

– Confie em mim, Murai. Ninguém vem pra esses lados. Ainda mais quando vai começar a anoitecer...

– Mas...

– Juro pelas suas bochechas. – riu.

– Ei! – emburrou. Aquela parte saliente de sua anatomia era assunto tabu pra Naoyuki – Não me chame de bochechudo!

– Eu não chamei. – Yutaka exibiu o sorriso com covinhas que derretia até mesmo sua mãe durante as piores broncas. Com Murai não foi diferente. O rapaz acabou relaxando.

– Então se você diz... – com um suspirou deixou a pesada sacola de pano cair no chão e sentou-se ao lado dela. Começou a massagear os ombros – Itai.

Yutaka foi sentar-se ao lado do amigo, largando também sua mochila. O peso era quase idêntico.

– Aqui é realmente uma beleza. – o mais alto disse, olhando admirado ao seu redor. Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando os cabelos despontados, um tanto longos. – Veja.

Apontou uma nogueira carregada com nozes grandes e viçosas. Algumas, que alcançaram o ponto, já haviam caído pelo chão da floresta. Aquela parte do matagal possuía tantas árvores, que era quase impossível enxergar o céu que começava a escurecer.

Não apenas nogueiras, mas uma infinidade de outras frutas, típicas daquela estação do ano, que estavam repletas de frutos deliciosos e suculentos. Uma tentação.

– Vamos logo, Yuuke-chan? – Murai, mais medroso dos dois, pediu com a voz trêmula. – Está ficando muito frio... e escuro!

– Hn!

Imediatamente Yutaka foi até uma das árvores e, com agilidade felina, escalou seu tronco sumindo entre as folhas amareladas. Em segundos vários frutos começaram a ser derrubados no chão fofo de vegetação morta.

Naoyuki arrastou as duas sacolas de pano para mais perto. Recolhia os frutos que eram jogados e os guardava nas sacolas, revezando entre uma e outra, para que tivessem a mesma quantidade de frutos.

– Oishii, Naoyukiii! – a cabeça de Yutaka surgiu entre a folhagem. Ele tinha uma fruta vermelha na mão, mastigava com prazer saboreando o gosto doce.

– Vou provar!

Pegou uma pra si, mordendo um grande pedaço. Mastigou devagar, como se fosse algo raro e precioso. E era. Seu povo geralmente sofria com a estiagem das terras em que viviam. Os Burial, como eram conhecidos, precisavam esconder-se nos recantos mais longínquos daquele lugar, temendo os cruéis inimigos.

Colheitas fartas eram raras. Apenas em poucas ocasiões podiam aproveitar-se da bondade da natureza, exatamente como agora: outono.

Entretanto, Yutaka e Murai estavam sendo infinitamente atrevidos. Por insistência do primeiro haviam se afastado consideravelmente da segurança de seu território. "_Está tudo bem, Naoyuki-chan_", Yutaka dissera, "_Aqueles Applincant não dão sinal de vida há um tempão. Acho que é seguro_."

E ali estavam eles, tão perto do território inimigo que Yutaka, ao subir no galho mais alto da árvore, avistara muito ao longe, uma parte da cidade rival. A temida Redoma... terror do seu povo.

– Oishii!! – Naoyuki exclamou com a boca cheia. As bochechas mais infladas pelas frutas.

Feliz, Yutaka saltou da árvore e olhou em volta. Tinha tanta coisa pra apanhar! Mas pouco tempo, sem contar as sacolas lotadas... devia ter trazido mais... No entanto não podia lamentar. Pensou na alegria da mãe e dos irmãos quando chegasse em casa com aquilo em casa. Okasa faria compotas deliciosas e poderia dividir com os vizinhos. Nada mal.

– Será que cabe mais, Naoyuki-chan?

Murai engoliu a fruta rapidamente:

– Ie, Yuuke-chan. Estão lotadas e eu acho que... – calou-se franzindo as sobrancelhas. A fruta que não terminara de comer escorregou de suas mãos.

Yutaka começou a prestar atenção. Tinha ouvido o som do motor de um veículo?

– Murai, vamos embora daqui? – tentou não ficar nervoso enquanto jogava sua fruta fora.

– Hai, hai... – o mais baixo concordou imediatamente.

Cada um pegou sua sacola, mantendo-a firme entre os braços. De repente as belas frutas haviam perdido todo seu encanto e beleza, na mesma proporção que o som aumentava. A tal ponto que os garotos perceberam que não era apenas um que se aproximava. Eram vários.

Foram se afastando rapidamente. O passo se apertando a cada segundo. Logo estavam correndo, pensando em sair da floresta e voltar para a segurança da aldeia...

– Yuuke-chan! – Murai choramingou quando tropeçou e a sacola escapou de seus dedos. Tudo que colhera esparramou-se pelo chão.

– Daijobu. – Yutaka grudou na mão do amigo, puxando-o consigo – Deixa pra lá, eu reparto com você.

Enquanto corria, o mais baixo lançou um último olhar para sua sacola marrom, caída no chão. Logo se concentrava em fugir, tentando não tropeçar mais.

Levou um susto quando Yutaka estacou sem aviso. Chocou-se contra as costas do amigo.

– Yuuke-chan, nani wo... – calou-se em choque.

A frente deles, bem na saída da floresta, estava parada uma motocross. Na lateral o brasão dos Applicant brilhava com a luz do sol poente.

– Murai... – Kai disse baixinho, sem olhar pra Naoyuki – Vamos voltar para a floresta, rápido!

Jogou a sacola longe, fazendo as frutas redondas esparramar-se em diversas direções. Correr carregando aquilo era complicado!

O homem sentado na motocross ergueu a viseira do capacete. Tirou uma pistola do bolso, carregou com duas cápsulas e fez mira cuidadosa. Disparou uma vez. Contou até cinco e disparou a segunda vez.

Naoyuki sentiu o impacto nas costas. As pernas ficaram dormentes e a visão embaçou. O sedativo era tão forte que o derrubou no mesmo instante.

Yutaka sentiu quando o companheiro soltou-lhe a mão. Virou-se a ponto de vê-lo desabando no chão úmido da floresta, entre as frutas que tentavam roubar.

– Na... – fez menção de socorrer o mais baixo, quando sentiu um impacto em pleno peito. O efeito foi tão rápido quanto no outro moreno. Desacordou Yutaka em uma fração de segundos, derrubando-o com as costas contra o solo.

O causador daquilo observava a cena do mesmo lugar. Desligou o motor da motocross e tirou um comunicador de um dos bolsos:

– Tora desu. Me copiou? Achei dois invasores. É melhor virem aqui. Over.

Desligou sabendo que os companheiros de patrulha estavam por perto. A captura de dois Burial ia lhe valer uma bela grana, afinal, fazia muito tempo que aquele povo primitivo se aprimorara na arte da fuga... era ótimo que capturassem dois exemplares jovens e, aparentemente, saudáveis.

oOo

Yutaka abriu os olhos, acordando lentamente. Sentou-se, descobrindo que estava sobre uma cama estreita, porém macia. Vestia uma camisola de um tecido áspero, em cor encardida, mas que parecia limpo.

Não reconheceu o local onde estava.

Aos poucos as lembranças foram voltando à sua memória. Assustado, ficou em pé num salto. Mas o ato lhe rendeu uma vertigem. As pernas bambearam e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Sentiu uma dor avassaladora nas costas, tão forte que o fez se encolher, abraçando-se.

Gemeu baixinho. Esperou que o tremor parasse e a dor amainasse, para voltar lentamente para a cama, sentando-se cuidadosamente sobre ela. Os olhos escuros voltaram a observar o quarto simples. Três paredes eram brancas, de grosso concreto. A outra era feita de vidro e Yutaka podia ver uma espécie de corredor, com piso de desenhos abstratos, diferente do quarto onde estava.

Então pensou em Naoyuki. Onde o amigo estaria?

– Murai! – tentou gritar, mas a voz saiu rouca e baixa, como se não tivesse falado por muito tempo. – Gomen nasai... – sussurrou.

Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Que lugar era aquele? Sabia que haviam se encontrado com Applicant, mas estariam no território deles? Aquela seria _A Redoma_?

Yutaka ouvira dezenas de histórias sobre os Burial que eram capturados pelos inimigos. Nenhum deles retornara, vivo ou morto. Por isso evitavam a todo custo a proximidade de uma nação tão mais avançada, dotada de tecnologia que seu povo não possuía. Eram presas fáceis, tendo como escolha apenas fugir e se esconder.

O moreninho fora atrevido o bastante para se aproximar deles, movido pela falsa calmaria. E arrastara seu melhor amigo junto. Pediu fervorosamente para que ele não estivesse sentindo a mesma dor que percorria seu corpo.

Pobre Murai. Devia estar tão assustado... tão solitário...

– Gomen ne... – repetiu arrependido.

O que seria deles dali pra frente? Não fazia a menor idéia. O coração disparou e sentiu vontade de chorar. Provavelmente nunca mais veria a mãe e os irmãos! Quanto tempo se passara desde que fora posto inconsciente? Horas? Dias?

Okasa deveria estar desesperada. Já devia ter desconfiado da verdade. Quando um Burial sumia, geralmente era por culpa daquele povo hostil.

Mas... tinha que pensar em fugir dali. Encontrar Naoyuki e levá-lo junto. Precisava achar um jeito de...

Assustado, arregalou os olhos. Três pessoas surgiram pela esquerda do corredor. Três loiros. Um deles, o mais baixo, vestia um jaleco longo e branco e segurava uma prancheta. Outro, mais esquisito, tinha uma faixa escondendo o nariz, vestia roupas escuras e bonitas, e mantinha a expressão facial muito séria. O último, mais bonito, era tão andrógeno que Yutaka quase pensou se tratar de uma mulher. As roupas justas evidenciavam que era outro rapaz.

Podia ver que conversavam, olhando para dentro de sua "cela". Percebeu que o vidro era grosso o suficiente para impedir o som de chegar até ele. Logo não escutava o que era dito, só via os lábios se movendo.

E era óbvio que falavam dele. O interesse era inquestionável. Encolheu-se um pouco sobre a cama, querendo sumir. Mas era impossível. Aquela cela parecia ser feita com tal propósito: deixar seu prisioneiro exposto a algum tipo de platéia.

Yutaka assustou-se ainda mais quando o loiro de feições femininas sorriu largo e bateu palminhas animadas. Aquilo não parecia ser um bom sinal...

oOo

– Todos os outros foram criados em cativeiro. Esse chegou há pouco tempo, e creio que ainda não esteja domesticado. – Sakamoto ia lendo as informações em sua prancheta, parado em frente a cela onde Yutaka estava.

– Sakamoto sensei, ele pode ser perigoso?

– Não, Takashima-san. Já fizemos o implante, e você poderá levar o Inibidor. – explicou o cientista.

– Rei-chan... – Kou virou-se para o namorado – Eu quero este.

– Tem certeza, Uruha? – Akira perguntou. – Não prefere um que já esteja amansado?

– Ie. Parece chato. – o rapaz cruzou os braços e fez um bico. – Quero ensiná-lo e deixá-lo treinado do _meu_ jeito. Nunca tive um Burial antes... Ruki disse que o dele é igualzinho os cachorros de antes da Grande Catástrofe.

– Hn. Sakamoto sensei, vou comprar esse. – afirmou o homem da faixa, fazendo seu namorado bater palminhas de modo animado. Uruha adorava ser mimado e ter todos os seus desejos satisfeitos pelo amante.

– Okkei. – Sakamoto respirou – Vamos para o meu escritório. Vou lhes dar o contrato e deixá-los a par das regras.

– Fazia tempo que não chegava um novo, não é? – Reita perguntou quando o cientista fez menção de se afastar.

– Um ano. – Takashi informou desinteressado – Desde o outono passado. Você sabe, aquelas frutas todas são uma bela isca. Afaste-os da comida e eles vem como abelhas atrás do mel. Pegamos dois machos dessa vez.

– Os nascido em cativeiro não tem graça. – Uruha suspirou – Geralmente compramos quando são bebês ou crianças. Precisam de muitos cuidados.

– Sim, precisam. São ótimos pra mães que não podem engravidar. – Sakamoto cortou o assunto – Agora queiram me acompanhar, onegai shimasu?

Os três voltaram pelo corredor, deixando o garoto moreno sobre a cama, encolhido e assustado com aquilo, tendo o terrível pressentimento de que tudo só ia piorar dali pra frente...

Continua...

**Nota: **as raças "Burial" e "Applicant" são baseadas na música do the GazettE. Dã... /apanha

Lady Bogard desu *levanta a mão* Aqui para cumprir (ou não) o Desafio da Litha-chan. Não sei se ela esperava uma fic desse teor. Mas a Kaline é a Kaline, e se ela não escrever algo bizarro, mande-na de volta para o hospício!

Espero seguir (ou não) todas as regras estipuladas!

Huayauhauahau

Litha, no Word, sem os comentários finais e cabeçalho, esse capitulo tem exatas 1885 palavras. XD~ Te mando o original por e-mail, se quiser.

Certo, agora faltam mais três capítulos para vencer o Desafio. Ou não... O.O/


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU, outros podem ser mencionados  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**AVISO**

_ATENÇÃO_: Contém cenas de violência física e psicológica.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Preso naquela cela, Yutaka não tinha muita noção da passagem do tempo. Mantinha-se num estado de alerta e tensão total. As luzes artificiais garantiam a mesma claridade constante. Por um lado, a expectativa e o medo impediam que sentisse sono. Por outro, tinha fome. E sede.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu interminável, o loiro mais baixo, de jaleco branco, voltou pelo corredor. Ele apertou um botão na lateral da cela que fez a parede de vidro correr um pouco. Entrou destemido, ficando no meio do local, em frente ao leito onde o Burial estava.

Sakamoto parou em pé, olhando o moreninho sentado sobre a cama, que o mirava de volta, com um misto de receio, curiosidade e rancor. O loiro compreendia que estava numa postura importante: a do _dominador_, que olhava de cima para sua vítima. Algo que fazia parte do treinamento para adaptação a nova vida.

– Sei que você é inteligente. – foi logo dizendo sem rodeios – E já deve ter entendido sua atual posição...

– Quem é voc... – Yutaka cortou a frase disposto a interrogar aquele estranho. Antes que continuasse a pergunta, o cientista enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma espécie de controle remoto. Sem hesitar apertou um dos botões.

Foi como se Yutaka recebesse uma descarga elétrica em si. Um choque iniciou-se no meio das costas e percorreu seu corpo, amortecendo-lhe os músculos. Apertou os dentes com força, levando as mãos à cabeça. Por instantes o local saiu de foco e escureceu. Teve a impressão de que perderia os sentidos. Mas indiferente à dor que causara, Sakamoto continuou falando:

– Eu sei que você é inteligente, mas seu novo _dono_ não sabe. Ele espera que você tenha um tipo de comportamento. É isso que oferecemos aos nossos clientes.

Em meio ao turbilhão que lhe confundia e o fazia ofegar, Yutaka captou apenas o sentido de uma das palavras:

– Dono...? – repetiu baixinho.

Novamente seu corpo foi agredido pelo choque, quando o cientista pressionou o mesmo botão pela segunda vez. Caiu meio de lado sobre a cama, arfando, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. A sensação de que seus músculos eram esmigalhados fez com que gemesse.

– _Animais_ não falam, Burial. – Sakamoto afirmou em voz impiedosa e firme, soando como um deus humilhando um mortal – E ao ser capturado você se tornou um simples animal.

Yutaka virou o rosto, tentando observar o Applicant. Sentia o coração batendo de forma irregular, com batidas ora mais fortes ora, mais fracas. Respirar causava dor.

– Você devia receber um treinamento. Seria preparado de forma adequada; mas, infelizmente, não temos tempo. Foi comprado por uma pessoa muito rica e influente. Então, quanto mais rápido aprender, menos irá sofrer.

Esticou o braço, deixando que seu prisioneiro pudesse ver o pequeno controle em suas mãos. Havia três botões em cores diferentes, e uma alavanquinha embutida na lateral. Diante do gesto, Yutaka acabou encolhendo-se contra o colchão, com medo de ser agredido novamente. Porém o cientista apenas apontou os botões enquanto explicava:

– Este foi o que usei em você. É um "corretor de comportamento" e não causa danos _graves_, apenas a sensação de choque elétrico de média voltagem. O segundo, mais forte, interfere na sinapse neural que controla suas pernas. Além de receber o choque, deixará de senti-las e movimentá-las. É recomendado para ser usado durante tentativas de fuga. O terceiro botão age diretamente no cérebro. Caso seu dono aperte, você ficará inconsciente.

O moreninho respirou pesado, tentando controlar seu corpo que tremia de leve. As mãos suavam de nervoso e medo. Só conseguia pensar no quão terrível aquela situação era. No quão terríveis os Applicant eram...

– A parte lateral determina quanto você pode se afastar da pessoa que estiver com o controle. Cem metros, trezentos metros ou quinhentos metros. Caso saía do raio de alcance será atingido com o choque, se não voltar em um minuto perderá o controle das pernas e, finalmente, ficará inconsciente. Isso é possível graças ao implante neural que fizemos em você. Infectamos seu sistema nervoso com um "Neuro-controlador" impossível de ser removido.

As palavras não tinham mais sentido nenhum para Yutaka. E Sakamoto percebeu que falava com as paredes. Provavelmente a dose consecutiva fora demais para o garoto. Mas não podia pegar leve com ele. Principalmente por conhecer o perfil de tipos como Takashima Kouyou.

Aquele Burial tinha que aprender as regras, pro seu próprio bem.

Guardando o controle no bolso, aproximou-se um passo na cama, satisfeito em ver que o moreninho encolhia-se instintivamente.

– Yoshi. Takashima-san virá buscá-lo em uma semana. Até lá virei todas as tardes, pra ter certeza de que está entendendo direitinho como as coisas têm que ser. Desista de lutar, não existe mais vida pra você. Quanto mais cedo esquecer o passado, menos você irá sofrer.

Silenciou esperando as palavras fazerem efeito. Então balançou a cabeça:

– Vou mandar lhe trazerem uma refeição. – informou antes de sair da cela, fechando-a.

Deitado na cama, sem conseguir mover o próprio corpo, Yutaka não se importou com a refeição. De repente perdera toda a fome e toda a sede. Sem que pudesse impedir as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos escuros começaram a escorrer.

– Naoyuki-chan... gomen ne...? – sussurrou.

Chorou desejando uma única oportunidade de rever Murai e implorar o seu perdão. Implorar o perdão por tê-lo arrastado praquele inferno...

oOo

Yutaka permanecia deitado de costas sobre o colchão. Qualquer outra posição fazia seu corpo doer. Os olhos estavam fixos no teto branco de sua cela. Não tinha sono, apesar de saber que várias horas se passaram. Mesmo sua mente parecia congelada. Pensamentos desconexos e aleatórios flutuavam, como se sonhasse acordado. Pelo menos _respirar_ já não trazia sofrimento.

Só foi ter algum tipo de reação quando notou a porta da cela se abrindo e o mesmo cientista de antes entrar. Já trazia o pequeno controle nas mãos.

Apesar da dor, Yutaka moveu-se veloz, sentando-se na cama, afastando-se o máximo possível, grudando-se à parede quase como se pudesse se fundir a ela. As íris negras fixaram-se no aparelho que lhe causava sofrimento físico.

Sakamoto olhou do Burial para a bandeja no chão, com um prato de comida e um copo com água. Os objetos eram feitos com material não orgânico totalmente reciclável. Nenhum dos três podia ser usado como arma.

O que o preocupava era o fato de que o garoto não comera nada...

– Animais não fazem greve de fome, Burial. – falou com voz firme. – Coma.

Yutaka olhou para o alimento e balançou a cabeça, com medo de falar algo. Queria dizer com o gesto que não tinha fome. Mas o silêncio não o privou do castigo. Takashi apertou o primeiro botão sem hesitar.

O moreninho trincou os dentes, enquanto suas costas se arqueavam. Os dedos da mão abriram e fecharam num reflexo involuntário, enquanto seus músculos pareciam atingidos por uma descarga elétrica. Prendeu a respiração, achando que sufocaria com o próprio ar.

O loiro observou a reação. Notou quando o corpo do Burial relaxou sobre a cama. Ao fim da tortura foi impiedoso:

– Coma.

Fosse por conseqüência da agressão ou por puro medo, Yutaka começou a tremer. Tanto que seus dentes se chocavam uns contra os outros, fazendo um barulho peculiar. Engasgou-se com saliva ao ver Sakamoto exibir o controle, como se fosse apertar o primeiro botão.

Imediatamente arrastou-se pra fora do leito, ignorando a sensação penosa que aquilo lhe causava e rastejou até a bandeja. Diante do olhar agudo pegou a colher e começou a comer o mingau. Não sentiu nem mesmo o gosto. Queria somente evitar o castigo.

O Applicant sorriu vitorioso. Talvez conseguisse condicionar aquele menino e ensinar-lhe o básico durante a semana.

– Excelente. – elogiou – Eu sabia que era inteligente.

Yutaka não disse nada. Enfiava as colheradas na boca e engolia com esforço. Qualquer movimento agredia seu corpo. Assim que limpou o prato, olhou para o cientista.

– A água também. – ordenou e foi obedecido. – Bom menino. Você aprende rápido.

– Naoyuki... onde ele... está?– apesar de saber que desagradaria o Applicant, ousou perguntar. Tinha que saber do paradeiro de seu melhor amigo.

Takashi franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquele Burial era um tanto inconseqüente. Estava pegando pesado com ele, numa luta contra o tempo. Queria evitar o sofrimento de quando ele fosse embora da segurança do laboratório, mas o garoto não colaborava!

Com uma expressão de desagrado, exibiu o controle outra vez. Yutaka gemeu e arrastou-se em direção à cama. Segurou na ponta do lençol branco, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo do choque. Mas ao invés de apertar o botão exigiu:

– Fique em pé.

O moreninho piscou, confuso. Não obedeceu. Takashi colocou mais firmeza na voz:

– De pé, Burial. Ou será _pior_.

Engolindo em seco, Yutaka resolveu acatar. Usou a parede como apoio e ergueu-se de maneira precária, sem nunca desgrudar os olhos do controle que o Applicant ostentava de modo ameaçador.

– Animais não falam. Animais não são inteligentes. Animais não ignoram o alimento. Animais não gritam e não pedem por socorro. Animais são o mesmo que _nada_. – ao fim da frase apertou o segundo botão do aparelhinho.

Yutaka arregalou os olhos ao sentir as pernas se aquecerem, como se estivessem inchadas e então veio a sensação de que eram arrancadas de seu corpo. Logo o conhecido choque, que começava no meio das costas e se espalhava pelo corpo magro, fazendo com que se tencionasse todo, tendo os músculos agredidos com violência. Abriu os lábios, mas o grito não saiu. Ao invés disso acabou contraindo a mandíbula com força, mordendo a língua. Sem o apoio das pernas caiu pra frente, chapando contra o chão frio da cela. O gosto metálico de sangue causou-lhe um espasmo de ânsia.

O cientista observou o corpo do moreninho estendido no chão, acometido por pequenos tremores involuntários. Um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto dos lábios, indo pingar no chão, assim como as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos desfocados.

Deu dois passos e abaixou-se deixando que o Burial visualizasse o controle remoto:

– O segundo botão também inibi a sinapse das cordas vocais. Não vai conseguir gritar por mais que queria. Eu já disse: animais não falam, não pensam. Animais não gritam por socorro. A partir de amanhã usarei apenas o segundo botão. Tem que entender sua situação.

Saiu da sala deixando o garoto na mesma posição. Humilhação e tortura eram meios eficientes de amansar aqueles Burial. E Sakamoto estava satisfeito com os resultados do dia. Fora obedecido duas vezes. Realmente um bom avanço.

Yutaka ficou sozinho em sua cela. O coração batia rápido e forte. Os olhos estavam fixos em um ponto, mas ele via tudo embaçado. Logo o choro silencioso transformou-se num pranto e o corpo não tremia mais apenas pelo choque. Também pelos soluços de medo, arrependimento e revolta.

– Okasa... – mas nem a imagem da mãe foi forte o bastante para espantar o sofrimento.

oOo

No outro dia Sakamoto entrou na cela do Burial e o encontrou encolhido sobre a cama. Os olhos escuros permaneciam fixos sobre o recém-chegado, brilhando de receio e assustada expectativa.

Sem conter o sorriso o Applicant percebeu que o prato de comida e o copo de água estavam vazios. Aquele Burial fizera a refeição sem que precisasse ordenar. _Ótimo_.

– Se continuar assim vai evitar muito sofrimento. – elogiou.

Yutaka não se pronunciou. Os olhos não perdiam de vista o controle que Sakamoto segurava. A única alteração perceptível foi a respiração do moreninho, que se tornou mais rápida e pesada. Algo que não podia controlar, resultado do medo de ser agredido a qualquer instante.

– Quanto mais cedo aprender melhor. Você já conhece a lição: animais não falam, Burial. Animais não pensam. Animais não possuem nada: nem família, nem amigos. Nada.

– Chi...! – o moreninho ia dizer que o outro estava errado. Quando percebeu a besteira cobriu os lábios com as duas mãos, mas já era tarde.

– Você é impulsivo. – foi a única coisa que disse antes de pressionar o segundo botão. A tão conhecida tortura partiu o corpo de Yutaka em dois e roubou-lhe a ação das pernas. Acabou caindo da cama, de mau jeito no chão. Novamente mordeu a língua, sem poder gritar de dor.

O Burial engasgou com saliva e sangue, sufocando-se um pouco. O cientista apenas observou, sabendo que era uma reação normal, nada que provocasse risco de vida.

– Você é apenas um _animal_. Um animal que não tem direito a nada. Esse é o castigo por ser capturado.

O controle atraía os olhos do prisioneiro como se fosse um imã. As mãos, fora de controle, arranhavam o chão com força tal, que uma das unhas se lascou, arrancando um naco de carne que sangrou imediatamente. Mas foi uma dor pequena se comparada ao restante.

"_Meu castigo... um animal..._"

O pensamento flutuou aleatório na mente torturada do Burial. E ele começou a achar que, talvez, ser um animal fosse muito mais fácil...

Continua...

* * *

o.o

Fácil foi judiar do Kai... mas eo ainda o amo!! 8D

Já que o Pacu pagou pra ver onde isso nos levaria... a fic continua! /animada

Litha... eo quero one night... SEM PRESSÃO! Huauhauauah, mas tu viu, né? As pistolas do K são de responsa... vai encarar? Será que o taco do Yamamoto está a altura?

As dinamites do Hayato estão! 8D Eo sei porque **provei**! HUHAUAHUAHAUUUAUA

Obrigada a **Mello-chan**, o Urso Pardo da minha vida, que sempre tem a palavra certa para o momento certo. Eu te disse em PVT: tenho muita consideração pela sua opinião e dessa última vez você realmente me colocou pra cima. VA-LE-UUUU!! *rola no mel e abraça até pocar*

Então, dedico esse capítulo a você, Urso pardo! OBRIGADAAAAAA! (L)


	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Segundo Capítulo**

– Já vamos levá-lo, Sakamoto sensei?

Kouyou não podia estar mais eufórico, sentado à frente da escrivaninha de Takashi, junto com seu namorado Akira.

– Claro. – o cientista respondeu sem levantar os olhos da prancheta que segurava.

– Passei o dia esperando por esse momento! – Uruha ostentava um grande sorriso e os olhos enviesados brilhavam de ansiedade. Queria ter tirado uma folga do trabalho, mas não conseguira. Por isso só foram buscar o Burial no fim do dia.

– Leram o contrato com atenção? – Sakamoto perguntou, ainda sem encarar seus clientes.

– Rei-chan leu. – Kou afirmou convicto. – E ele já assinou. Enviamos o dinheiro pro CashCard do laboratório hoje pela manhã.

– Sim, o setor financeiro confirmou o pagamento. Eu gostaria de repassar algumas coisas com vocês, pra ter certeza que compreenderam. Tudo bem?

Os loiros concordaram com a cabeça, e Takashima foi além:

– Tenho certeza que entendi tudo, mas se Sakamoto sensei acha necessário, nós não vemos problema algum.

Takashi finalmente encarou os outros dois. Soltou a prancheta e abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Pegou um controle e colocou a frente de Kouyou:

– Você usará isso para disciplinar seu Burial. Mantenha-o na mão de forma que o animal consiga ver. Geralmente só de olhar pra isso ele já obedece. Sempre que der uma ordem e não for acatado, aperte o primeiro botão, pra um "corretor de comportamento". Recomendamos o segundo botão para tentativas de fuga. Ele não irá longe, caso o aperte. E o último botão é um castigo muito rigoroso. Use apenas em casos graves.

– Hn. Wakkata. Essa parte eu entendi. Rei-chan leu e me explicou. A alavanquinha ao lado controla a distância. Pedi que aumentassem para um quilometro: onde fica a minha equipe. – olhou para o amante, que permanecia em silêncio. O cientista voltou a falar:

– Sim. A alteração foi feita. Além disso, é importante saber que o sinal é não-contínuo...

– Como assim? – Uruha cortou a frase.

– Quer dizer que você aperta um dos botões e tem que aguardar trinta segundos para apertar novamente e ter algum efeito. Se apertar consecutivamente, _antes_ do tempo de espera mínimo, nada vai acontecer.

O controle que davam para os clientes era diferente dos usados no laboratório. Estes últimos não tinham tal limitador.

– Aa. – Takashima compreendeu a informação – Pra que isso?

Takashi deu de ombros:

– Trinta segundos é o tempo mínimo pra evitar danos permanentes.

Aquela alteração era recente. Até cerca de quinze anos atrás não havia limite algum. Burial capturados haviam sofrido perdas significativas em funções mentais e alguns chegaram mesmo a morrer, a ponto de causar incomodo em certos agitadores. Depois de muito estudo e testes, o governo aceitara assinar uma lei em que as agressões feitas através do controle não deviam ser _fatais_.

Uruha e Reita se entreolharam. O loiro da faixa acabou se pronunciando:

– Não queremos um animal para maltratar.

– Hn. – Takashi relevou. Todos diziam aquilo, mas o tempo e a experiência mostravam exatamente o contrário – O primordial vocês já sabem. Ah, nosso laboratório aceita devoluções. Mas caso o Burial venha a morrer, cobraremos uma multa. Por isso, o devolvam antes do sinistro. Os exames médicos revelaram que ele está saudável, não tem _nenhuma_ doença, seja sexualmente transmissível ou não.

Um tanto pálido, Takashima olhou para seu namorado. Reita moveu-se desconfortável sobre a cadeira. A voz grave revelou como se sentia, quando o rapaz da faixa questionou:

– Está insinuando que vamos matar ou _transar_ com um animal? – estava tão irritado quanto parecia.

– Não estou insinuando _nada_. – Takashi não se alterou – Estou apenas repassando informações. É parte do trabalho. Como vocês vão usar essas informações não é problema meu.

– Eu só quero um bichinho pra cuidar. – Uruha afirmou fazendo um bico. Reita zangado era um perigo. Se Sakamoto sensei continuasse por aquele caminho o tempo ia fechar pro lado dele...

Mas Takashi respirou fundo e pegou a deixa:

– Ótimo. Porque é isso que terá que fazer. Como Takashima san escolheu um animal não domesticado, vai ter o dobro de trabalho.

– Não me importo! – Uruha afirmou categórico.

– Nessa semana consegui ensinar o comportamento básico. Sobre alimentação: ele deve ter de três a quatro refeições por dia. Usem vasilhas não orgânicas recicláveis. Aqui o mantemos com uma pasta de super nutrientes, na casa de vocês sirvam alimentos caseiros. Coloque o alimento e um copo de água no chão, sempre no mesmo lugar. Acostume o assim. Logo em seguida o leve para o banheiro. Ele aprenderá a rotina.

– Hai! Ah, eles podem tomar banho? Quantas vezes por mês?

Sakamoto lutou bravamente pra não rolar os olhos. Às vezes se cansava daquela rotina. Os clientes tinham rostos diferentes, mas as perguntas idiotas eram sempre as mesmas... e os resultados trágicos também...

– Recomendamos uma vez por _dia_. Aqui no laboratório, por questões de adaptação, usamos o processo de higienização controlada. As celas onde eles ficam recebem vapor esterilizado durante a noite. Tem a mesma função de um banho.

– Entendi. O que mais?! – a euforia do loiro era quase incontrolável.

"_Não use muito o controle. Não se aproxime demais e resista à aparência atraente. Não desconte suas frustrações nele. Não o espanque, não o torture, não o estupre. Quando se cansar não o mate..._"

A lista de recomendações que desfilou pela mente de Takashi era quase infindável. Mas nada que pudesse ser dito em voz alta aos poderosos clientes. Era o seu trabalho, afinal de contas. Escolhera aquilo e descobrira, tarde demais, que não optara por uma profissão da qual pudesse simplesmente "pedir demissão".

– O início da adaptação pode ser complicado. Tenham em mente que é uma mudança radical para um Burial. O controle que vocês levarão é um condicionante muito forte. Isso o manterá na linha. Só tenham paciência. Burial, no geral, são seres pacíficos e este que compraram é muito dócil, não teve nenhuma reação violenta durante a domesticação. Mas percebi que é naturalmente inquieto e impulsivo. Não se surpreendam com isso, é característica dele.

– Então podemos levá-lo? – Uruha exigiu.

Sem opções, o cientista balançou a cabeça:

– Irei buscá-lo. Aguardem um minuto.

Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala, deixando os namorados sozinhos. Takashima não conseguia parar de sorrir. Estendeu a mão na direção de Akira:

– Deixa comigo. Eu coloco nele!

Reita concordou com a cabeça. Enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um embrulho de papel, entregando-o para o namorado. Uruha rasgou a embalagem como se fosse um presente para si próprio, então levantou o objeto preto e o analisou contra a luz artificial.

– Kirei... – suspirou.

E ele tinha razão, seu bom gosto era inegável: estava admirando uma magnífica _coleira_.

oOo

Yutaka estava em pé, no canto da saleta pra onde fora levado. Era menor que sua cela, porém não havia nenhum móvel ou objeto ali. Sentia-se nervoso. Pelos cálculos que fizera, os sete dias já haviam passado. Contara exatas sete visitas do cientista.

Durante o período, além de passar por aquele treinamento desumano, ainda fora submetido a diversos tipos de exames. Geralmente todos conduzidos pelo conhecido cientista loiro, que descobrira se chamar Sakamoto Takashi.

O homem tinha razão. Se obedecesse e fizesse tudo o que lhe era ordenado, não sofria nenhum castigo. Só precisava seguir as regras deles. Pelo menos por um tempo. Saindo daquele local, acreditava ter grandes chances de fugir e tentar descobrir onde Naoyuki estava. Quando isso acontecesse, poderiam escapar para a floresta outra vez, ir se esconder na vila incrustada nas montanhas rochosas, de difícil acesso. O lugar mais seguro pra se viver...

Só de pensar sentia uma pontada no peito. Quantas saudades as memórias traziam. Parecia que uma eternidade se passara desde a última vez que vira a família e os amigos. Lutou para manter a lembrança viva em sua mente. Não podia se esquecer deles. Não podia esquecer quem era.

"_Sou Uke Yutaka. Não sou um animal._"

A porta se abriu e Yutaka espantou os pensamentos pra longe. Imediatamente em guarda, esperou que o cientista entrasse, mas ele não o fez.

Sakamoto manteve a folha de madeira aberta. Observou o jovem Burial que fitava suas mãos sem piscar. Os olhos escuros fixos no controle, sabendo bem o que podia esperar, caso Takashi apertasse dois daqueles botões.

"_Desejo que me perdoe algum dia. E... onegai... não faça nada que irrite seus donos. Permaneça vivo, garoto._"

Foi o que quis dizer e aconselhar. Era o sentimento que tinha sempre quando um dos Burial era vendido e partia. E quando voltavam... sim, a grande maioria retornava. Porque os Applicant não estavam preparados para tal responsabilidade. E quando extrapolavam os limites, queriam apenas se livrar do peso. De um jeito ou de outro.

No entanto, o pensamento não podia ser expresso em palavras. Assim que o entregasse aos cuidados dos novos donos, o Burial, supostamente, deixaria de ser problema seu.

– Venha comigo. Vou apresentá-lo à Takashima san e Suzuki san. – lançou um olhar rápido na mão direita do Burial. Três dos dedos estavam enfaixados, resultado de ferimentos causados durante o treinamento.

Yutaka sentiu um arrepio. A ordem apagou qualquer plano de fuga que tinha, pra quando fosse levado. Por mais que sofresse ali dentro, havia um sentimento de familiaridade. Sabia o que enfrentaria... mas saindo dali... não fazia idéia do que aconteceria. Restava apenas o medo diante do desconhecido. E o futuro era uma incógnita tão grande quanto o sumiço de seu melhor amigo...

oOo

– Ele é uma gracinha! – Kouyou exclamou quando Takashi voltou com o Burial. Achou-o fofo com a roupa do laboratório, que chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e tinha mangas compridas, apesar de ser um pano não muito bom. Concluiu que ele estava mais pálido do que uma semana atrás e tinha olheiras. Não se surpreendeu: a vida no laboratório devia ser terrível. Notou os dedos enfaixados.

Yutaka tentou engolir saliva, mas não conseguiu. A boca estava seca e o coração disparado. As mãos suavam frio, e sua expressão revelava o nervosismo. Tentou ignorar o fato de que era observado atentamente pelos dois loiros sentados na sala.

Suzuki ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Tem certeza de que ele não é perigoso? – perguntou ao ver a tensão do Burial. Reita ouvira em algum lugar que animais encurralados podiam agredir, como forma de defesa.

– Hn. Eu já dei o perfil desse Burial. Mas podem desistir...

– Yada! – Uruha exclamou amuado – .Esse.

– Não vamos desistir. – o loiro da faixa se deu por vencido. E, analisando bem, aquele Burial parecia um bom garoto...

O pensamento fez Suzuki franzir as sobrancelhas. _Garoto_... aqueles seres eram impressionantes. Quase dava pra esquecer que eram simples animais. Podia entender o alerta de Sakamoto... e compreendeu perfeitamente o motivo de alguém querer transar com um deles. Se aquele Burial fosse humano, não seria de se jogar fora. Pelo contrário...

– Posso colocar? – a voz um tanto estranha de Takashima atraiu a atenção de Reita. O rapaz estava se levantando, segurando a coleira com as duas mãos.

– Hai. – Takashi afirmou, impressionado com a beleza da peça quase artesanal. Havia uma pequena placa feita em prata, e trazia uma identificação junto com um código de barras.

Yutaka trincou os dentes. Deu um passo pra trás de forma involuntária. No mesmo instante Reita ficou alerta, esperando algo como um rosnado e um ataque, Kouyou parou de sorrir e virou o rosto para o cientista, parado próximo a porta. Sakamoto apenas moveu a cabeça e indicou o controle sobre a mesa.

Uruha entendeu a dica. Pegou o pequeno objeto e mostrou para o Burial.

A mudança foi imediata. A simples visão fez com que ele se congelasse no lugar, lívido, com os olhos fixos nas mãos de seu novo dono. Encolheu-se sem poder evitar, o medo era maior. Percebeu algo escrito na plaquinha; mas, infelizmente, Yutaka não sabia ler.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Takashima deu dois passos, ficando perto o suficiente para colocar a coleira. Notou como o Burial alternava olhares entre o controle e a coleira, ambos firmes entre os dedos longos.

Vendo que não havia reação por parte de seu novo mascote, Kouyou colocou-lhe a coleira no pescoço, ajustou um tamanho que não ficasse muito apertado nem frouxo demais. Quando achou adequado, grudou os dois lados e segurou com firmeza. Só soltou ao sentir o material esquentar de leve. Dando-se por satisfeito afastou-se e admirou o resultado final.

O calorzinho na parte de trás do pescoço assustou um pouco Yutaka. Não era nada em exagero, apenas inesperado. Sua vontade era levar a mão ao local e arrancar aquele objeto ofensivo. Sentiu-se tão rebaixado quanto da vez que tivera que rastejar para comer algo que não queria.

Contra sua vontade apenas ficou ali, quietinho. Seria muito fácil praquele loiro alto apertar um dos botões, e a humilhação seria infinitamente maior: ser torturado na frente deles... teve vontade de chorar.

– Impressionante. – Sakamoto disse baixo, de seu canto – Comprou uma coleira imantada... cada parte tem o pólo oposto de NeoCarbono Sub. Quando elas se encostam causam uma reação química e se fundem.

As pontas soldavam uma na outra graças à tal reação química. Era um material extremamente aderente, humanamente impossível de ser retirado. E muito, muito caro...

Uruha aumentou o sorriso. Apontou a plaquinha de metal:

– É o seu nome. Kai. – disse devagar.

Yutaka abaixou a cabeça. Mordeu os lábios e fez um esforço pra não chorar. Em seu íntimo perguntou-se quanto as coisas ainda piorariam. Aqueles Applicant não tinham limites em degradar o seu povo? Ele não queria usar uma coleira. Não queria um novo nome.

"_Eu sou o Yutaka! Sou Uke Yutaka..._", sua mente gritou. No entanto os lábios ficaram imóveis. Não podia enfrentar a força daquele pequeno controle remoto. Logo ele, que sempre fora desbravador e intrépido, podia tremer de medo. Não queria sentir dor outra vez. Conformou-se com o silêncio.

– Acho que é hora de ir pra casa. – Takashima não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Vou terminar os procedimentos. – Sakamoto concordou – Meus sinceros votos de felicidade.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa Yutaka apertou os olhos pra expulsar duas lágrimas que lhe embaçavam a visão. Felicidade era uma das palavras riscadas da sua vida.

oOo

Quando saíram do laboratório, Yutaka encolheu-se. O traje do laboratório não o protegia do ar frio de uma tarde de outono.

Além disso sentia vergonha de andar com a coleira. Seria duro acostumar-se com aquilo, que roçava a pele sensível e incomodava.

Olhou espantado quando um automóvel parou a frente do laboratório. Aquele tipo de veículo ele não conhecia. Um dos últimos modelos lançados. Usava a força solar como combustível. Gasolina e outros produtos que causavam muita poluição já não eram produzidos desde a Grande Catástrofe.

Reita abriu a porta de trás.

– Pode entrar, Kai. – Uruha disse para o Burial.

O moreninho olhou de Kouyou para o controle. Obedeceu a ordem, se acomodando no banco macio, indo o máximo possível para o canto, espremendo-se quietinho.

Suzuki sentou-se à direção e Kouyou ao seu lado.

– Casa. – disse o rapaz da faixa e o carro ligou-se e seguiu em frente.

– Isso é emocionante... eu não via a hora de levar ele embora. Sakamoto sensei falou que não devíamos dar mais comida pra ele hoje, não é? Eu acho que...

O loiro continuou discursando, mas o Burial não prestava atenção. Os olhos estavam fixos na paisagem exibida pelo vidro transparente. Outros carros circulavam pela via, entre edifícios altos. A Redoma era muito maior do que esperava. Vê-la ao longe não revelava suas reais proporções.

Admirando aquela obra feita pelos homens, um oásis de cimento e tijolos, Yutaka sentiu-se um inseto perdido na imensidão desconhecida. Sozinho...

oOo

A casa daqueles Applicant era enorme.

– Tadaima! – Takashima exclamou, saindo do carro. Abriu a porta para que o moreninho saísse também. Foi obedecido sem que precisasse dizer nada. Ficou um pouco impressionado. Não sabia que os Burial tinham certo nível de inteligência.

– Garagem. – Reita disse antes de sair do carro, fazendo o veículo continuar a se mover sozinho pela rua. Ele ficava guardado em uma garagem de aluguel.

Na porta, Kouyou digitou a senha do alarme, pra só então a porta se abrir e revelar uma sala luxuosa e bem decorada. Era tão bonita que impressionou Yutaka, apesar de tudo.

– Estéreo, lista de reprodução três, volume cinco. – o loiro de aparência andrógena falou e logo o som baixo de música instrumental calma soou pela sala. – Preparamos essas músicas pra relaxar. Rei-chan programe as luzes para desligarem às dez.

– Okkei. Vou ver o que tem pra comer. – Reita disse. Pensou um pouco e acrescentou – Eu acho que ele não te entende, Kou.

– Hn. – deu de ombros – Eu vou mostrar o quarto pra ele! Venha, Kai. – seguiu em direção ao corredor.

Com a saída dos dois, Reita finalmente relaxou. Aquele Burial tinha olhos impressionantes. Como era possível um animal transmitir emoções apenas com uma mirada? O rapaz desconfiava ter captado mais do que simples medo na face do novo mascote...

oOo

– Espero que goste! – Uruha abriu a porta para que Yutaka entrasse.

O quarto era bem maior que a cela do laboratório. Havia uma cama coberta com edredom azul, as cortinas, também azuis, escondiam uma grande janela. Tinha ainda um guarda-roupas de madeira clara.

Yutaka surpreendeu-se ao ver um urso de pelúcia marrom com cachecol azul sobre o leito. Era bonitinho, um brinquedo que nunca tinha visto antes. Resistiu a pegá-lo.

– Veja, é tudo pra você! – Kou caminhou até o guarda-roupas. Abriu e escolheu um pijama flanelado amarelo com desenhos de estrelas. Depositou as peças na cama. – Pode colocar esse.

Saiu do quarto fechando a porta. O Burial continuou no mesmo lugar, apertou as mãos com força, reunindo coragem pra enfrentar a cruel situação.

oOo

Fora do quarto, Takashima passou a mão pelos fios lisos e loiros. Até que estava sendo fácil ter um bichinho de estimação. Quer dizer, aquele Burial ainda não dera nenhum trabalho e parecia bem bonzinho. Tinha medo de que ele mordesse... comprara o urso de pelúcia pra que Kai tivesse o que manter os dentes e garras ocupados.

Como Sakamoto sensei dissera que ele estava alimentado resolveu deixá-lo descansar até o dia seguinte.

Olhou o controle que levava na mão. Nem precisara usar aquilo. Só de mostrar Kai ficava ainda mais dócil. Sentiu súbita curiosidade em descobrir como o objeto funcionava. Olhou de um lado para o outro.

Kai estava quieto no quarto e Reita ainda na cozinha. Se ele apertasse uma vez só ninguém precisava saber...

Afastou-se da porta do quarto e meio ansioso apertou o primeiro botão. Nada aconteceu.

– Eto... – sacudiu o controle, decepcionado. Esperava escutar um apito ou um som de alerta. – Será que quebrou?

Apressou-se para encontrar com o amante.

– Rei-chan! _ chamou entrando na cozinha branca e limpa.

– Nani? – o loiro notou o bico emburrado.

– Acho que ta quebrado. Eu apertei e não aconteceu nada!

– Kou! Não pode ficar apertando os botões. Lembra do que Sakamoto sensei disse? – a reprimenda aumentou o mau humor do outro.

– Eu não apertei perto do Kai! Ele nem vai saber que a gente usou o controle. E eu nem sei se isso ta funcionando direito. Olha. – dessa vez apertou o segundo botão. – Viu? Não aconteceu nada!

Akira franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

– Hn. Talvez seja um tipo de som que apenas animais podem ouvir. Era comum antes da Grande Catástrofe.

– Como cães? _ sorriu captando a idéia.

– Hai. De qualquer forma funciona só de mostrar. Quando Kai viu o controle ficou bem obediente. Amanhã eu ligo para o laboratório e peço um novo.

Uruha não respondeu. Os olhos brilhantes e curiosos estavam fixos no terceiro botão...

oOo

No quarto, Yutaka tentava controlar a respiração, caído sobre o tapete macio. As mãos agarravam a frente da roupa com tanta força que os dedos sem a faixa ficavam brancos. Nunca, nunca se acostumaria com aquilo. Principalmente quando acontecia sem aviso prévio.

Pelo menos chapar no carpete não era tão ruim quanto no chão frio do laboratório e dessa vez não mordera a língua. Mas a respiração estava tão descompassada quanto as batidas do coração. As lágrimas desciam incontroláveis pela face pálida. O braço esquerdo estava mais dolorido que o normal, pois caíra de mau jeito. Não sentia as pernas.

"_Por que...?_", era a única coisa coerente que conseguia pensar, "_Eu obedeci direitinho..._".

Quando os ofegos e tremores se tornaram menos intensos, aconteceu uma coisa diferente do treinamento no laboratório: uma dor de cabeça tão violenta que fez sangue escorrer-lhe pelo nariz. E então a abençoada inconsciência.

Continua...

* * *

Minhas invenções:

**CashCard** – Imaginei tipo um cartão de crédito com bluetooh de longo alcance. Não existe mais dinheiro, só precisa do código de cada cartão pra transação ser efetuada.

**NeoCarbono** **Sub** – não existe... /apanha/ é só pra ter um tipo de material que não possa ser removido, nem cortado. Quando os pólos opostos do material se unem, não tem como soltar mais.

Yo!

Outro capítulo e esse ficou bem grande! Digitei tudo em um dia. Mas agora to quase morrendo de dor. Ç.Ç

Foi muito mais light se comparado ao anterior. Aquela violência toda tinha que ser gráfica, pra deixar claro quais são as regras. Mas o ponto forte da fic não é esse. Rsrsrs. Onegai, só confiram o alerta da fic, tudo o que consta e o que não consta...

XD~

Ainda existem incógnitas a serem reveladas... o surgimento do Aoi, o que houve com o Murai... (estou em dúvida sobre dois destinos possíveis). Onde o Shou entra nisso tudo? Quando o Hiroto fará uma participação especial? Tora não volta mais? Aqui termina a pontinha do Saga? Quem vai ficar com Mary...? 8D /apanhamuito


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

A primeira coisa que notou ao despertar foi a aparência azulada do local. Confuso, Yutaka pensou que tinha ido para aquele lugar incrível das histórias que sua mãe contava quando era criança, pra onde todas as pessoas boas iam após a morte.

Aos poucos a percepção foi retornando e ele compreendeu que não tinha tal sorte. Ainda era o quarto dos Applicant que haviam lhe comprado. A cabeceira de sua nova cama brilhava numa luz azulada, e isso quebrava a penumbra do aposento. Parecia ser noite ainda, madrugada talvez.

Sentiu algo viscoso e frio no rosto. Esfregou a manga da blusa tentando limpar. Pelo cheiro parecia sangue coagulado. Reunia coragem pra levantar-se do chão. Tinha que cumprir a ordem daquele loiro e colocar a roupa cheia de estrelas. Sabia bem o que acontecia quando um Applicant não era obedecido.

Com os músculos amortecidos e seu corpo todo doendo demorou um tempo imensurável para a simples tarefa de trocar de roupa. Alguma coisa em sua cabeça estava errada: não conseguia equilibrar-se direito. Quase foi ao chão duas vezes enquanto colocava a calça.

Finalmente terminou a tarefa. Deixou o traje antigo no chão e sentou-se na cama. Pelo menos a roupa era quentinha, o protegia do ar frio da noite. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. As mãos geladas começaram a tremer quando pegou o ursinho de pelúcias. Examinou o brinquedo com curiosidade. Era mais uma das coisas que nunca tinha visto antes.

– Vou chamá-lo de Naoyuki. – sussurrou. Com os olhos rasos d'água abraçou a pelúcia – Vou pedir... seu perdão todos os dias...

Deitou-se, rendendo-se ao cansaço, e adormeceu.

oOo

Uruha abriu a porta do quarto e espiou. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o Burial adormecido sobre a cama. Ele não havia se protegido com o edredom. Talvez não soubesse como fazer ou talvez não tivesse sentido frio. Mas estava abraçado com o urso que comprara. E vestira o pijama.

"_Tão fofinho..._"

Desistiu de acordá-lo. Foi primeiro preparar o café da manhã. Já tinha tudo calculado: iria dar o café da manhã, levar Kai pra cortar os cabelos e dar um passeio matutino. Animais tinham que fazer exercícios. Depois iria para o trabalho.

Retornou ao quarto. Dessa vez o moreninho estava bem acordado, com os olhos espertos cravados na porta. A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar o controle nas mãos de Takashima. Ficou tenso ao percebê-lo bem firme entre os dedos esbeltos.

– Ohayo! – Uruha sorriu. Depois falou lentamente cada palavra, enquanto gesticulava: – Troque de roupa pra podermos tomar café. Eu escolho.

Foi até o guarda-roupas e separou um casaco forrado verde escuro e uma calça preta de algodão. Tirou um gorrinho preto com dois pompons vermelhos pendurados. Yutaka não tinha interesse algum pelas roupas, mas o aparelhinho usado para castigá-lo, sim, atraia toda sua atenção.

– Vista isso! Vai parecer um estudante da Segunda Graduação!

Fez menção de aproximar-se da cama para colocar as peças, mas o Burial deu um pulo assustado, sentando-se sobre o colchão, com as costas grudadas contra a parede. O ursinho acabou escapulindo das mãos e rolando para o chão. Notou, vagamente, que não sentia mais tontura.

Kouyou surpreendeu-se com a atitude defensiva:

– Não tenha medo! Só vou lhe dar isso! – Bem que Sakamoto dissera que seu mascote não estava totalmente ensinado. Parecia não conviver bem com seres humanos ainda. Só precisava ter paciência e ele se socializaria logo. – Vou chamar Reita, enquanto isso você se troca.

Saiu do quarto suspirando condescendente. Ele seria o melhor dono do mundo. Queria tirar umas fotos do Burial, pra mostrar pros seus companheiros de equipe. E ia fazer sucesso quando mostrasse o controle. Não via a hora!

Foi para suíte que dividia com o namorado e chamou por ele duas vezes, até receber uma resposta. Normalmente era o loiro da faixa que despertava antes, mas Takashima estava tão animado com o mascote que madrugara.

Passou pela cozinha pra conferir se estava tudo em ordem, inclusive o café de Kai, ajeitado no chão ao lado da mesa.

Só então voltou ao quarto do moreninho, descobrindo-o já com a roupa trocada, sentado sobre a cama.

– Muito bem, Kai! – enfiou o controle no bolso da calça larga e não resistiu a aproximar-se do Burial e fazer um cafuné nos cabelos negros e despontados.

Yutaka, tenso a princípio, relaxou um pouco. Antes aquilo que ser castigado...

– Hora do café! – o rapaz sentia-se muito enérgico aquela manhã.

oOo

– Então eles mandam outro controle? – Uruha perguntou depois de tomar um gole de suco de laranja.

– Hai. – Akira confirmou. Tinha ligado para o laboratório e feito o pedido. Levaria três dias até os ajustes na distância estarem prontos.

– Que bom!

– Kou...

– Nani? – perguntou Takashima antes de dar outro gole no suco.

Reita suspirou e resmungou:

– Isso me incomoda um pouco. – gesticulou na direção do Burial. Kai estava sentado no chão, a moda oriental, de costas para os donos, comendo seu café da manhã muito depressa. Parecia alheio a tudo, mas mal sabiam os namorados que prestava ferrenha atenção em cada palavra proferida.

– Porque? – Kouyou estranhou. – Quer deixá-lo comer na cozinha?

– Ie. Só... esquece.

– Temos que ver se ele está fazendo certo, Rei-chan. Assim Kai se acostuma logo. Até me deixou fazer cafuné hoje de manhã.

– Hn.

– Sakamoto sensei disse que temos que ensinar uma rotina e que ele aprende fácil. Quer ver? Kai!

O moreninho gelou. Largou a vasilha com o resto do café, que achara bem mais saboroso que aquele mingau do laboratório, e virou-se para Uruha.

– Banheiro. Vem. – levantou-se da cadeira e foi seguido pelo Burial.

Akira passou a língua pelos lábios. Os olhos observaram a cena de forma um tanto distante. Aquela situação toda o incomodava muito. Mas ele não tinha muita certeza do porquê...

oOo

Kouyou chegou ao banheiro, deixando o Burial entrar na frente.

– Volto em quinze minutos. – e saiu fechando a porta.

Yutaka cerrou os punhos com força. O coração disparou no peito. Afinal de contas... o que eram todas aquelas coisas esquisitas? Observou atentamente o local onde estava. Não havia nada daquilo em sua casa ou mesmo no laboratório. Simplesmente não soube o que fazer...

Ao fim do tempo estipulado, Uruha voltou e encontrou-o no mesmo lugar. Estranhou a expressão tensa do mascote e as mãos apertadas que tremiam pela força utilizada. Foi a vez do loiro surpreender-se. Ele engoliu em seco e saiu quase correndo, fechando a porta e deixando Yutaka quieto, completamente perdido...

– REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN! – gritou entrando na cozinha. O amante, que juntava as vasilhas na pia da cozinha, assustou-se com o escândalo.

– O que foi?

– KAI! O KAI!!

– Te atacou? Te machucou? – a preocupação era latente em cada letra pronunciada.

– NÃO! Não... – acalmou-se um pouco – ele não sabe usar o banheiro!

– Nani?

– Rei-chan vai lá e ensina pra ele! – apontou a direção do local.

– EU? Mas o Burial é _seu_! – imediatamente quis livrar-se daquela tarefa.

– Mas... eu não sei explicar essas coisas... – Uruha aproximou-se do namorado e segurou-lhe no braço com as duas mãos – Onegai, Rei-chan... antes que o pobrezinho faça na roupa.

– ... eu...? – nessas horas Akira tinha vontade de deitar o amante sobre as pernas e acertar-lhe uns bons tapas no traseiro, pra deixar de ser tão irresponsável. Porém, quem disse que ele tinha coragem disso ou de negar algo a Uruha? – Está bem. Mas só dessa vez!

– Arigatou! – presenteou-o com um selinho.

Reita rolou os olhos, pegou o controle e saiu da cozinha. Imensamente aliviado, Takashima assumiu a tarefa do outro loiro e terminou de juntar as louças na pia, pra depois organizar na máquina de lavar. Seria bem fácil ter um bichinho, se pudesse contar com a ajuda do amante nos momentos mais complicados...

Tinha tirado a mesa e guardado tudo, quando Suzuki voltou pra cozinha.

– Ah, Rei... – calou-se estreitando um pouco os olhos já enviesados – Akira, você está corado...

O Applicant da faixa levantou o dedo indicador e ameaçou num tom de voz ríspido:

– Nunca. _Nunca_ mais me peça algo assim.

Uruha apenas balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo, um tanto chocado pela atitude atípica de seu namorado sempre tão equilibrado.

Na sala, sentado no sofá, Yutaka segurava a frente do casaco com as duas mãos. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era ter de volta a dignidade. Ou então poder morrer e ficar, finalmente, livre daquele inferno...

oOo

Intrigado com a atitude do amante, Kou perdeu um pouco do entusiasmo inicial. Saiu com Kai e o levou ao cabeleireiro. Tinha hora marcada.

Em contra partida, poder exibir o Burial acabou devolvendo-lhe uma parcela significativa da energia. Respondeu várias perguntas e exibiu o controle pra quem quisesse ver. Fez questão de exaltar o quão bonzinho Kai era, apesar de não totalmente domesticado.

E, confirmando as afirmações orgulhosas, Yutaka comportou-se mesmo muito bem. Não porque quisesse, mas simplesmente perdera ainda mais do orgulho próprio. Pouco a pouco a nova vida estava destruindo partes importantes de sua personalidade.

Ir a pé até o salão lhe rendera muito o que pensar. Aquela cidade extremamente avançada era território hostil. Não saberia se orientar ou a quem recorrer. Valia a pena escapar da casa dos Applicant e jogar-se de cabeça pelo labirinto de prédios altos, tantos lugares seguros para os inimigos, mas nada que o protegesse?

Ao voltar pra casa, Kouyou estava totalmente recuperado, oposto exato a Yutaka, mais deprimido do que nunca. O bom humor do loiro era tanto que ousou pedir ao namorado:

– Você pode trazer o almoço de Kai hoje? Recebi uma chamada, e não vou conseguir sair de lá...

Reita olhou de Uruha para Yutaka, quieto mais atrás, na sala onde estavam. Deduziu que dar comida era seguro. E algo muito digno. Concordou:

– Hn. Posso fazer isso. Vamos logo?

– Arigatou, Rei-chan! – feliz, virou-se para Yutaka – Vai ficar sozinho agora. Não rasgue as cortinas nem os carpetes...

E riu pegando na mão do outro loiro, para que juntos saíssem pro trabalho.

Yutaka observou a porta fechada por longos segundos. Esperou um tempo que considerou seguro para aproximar-se. Estendeu os dedos enfaixados em direção a maçaneta, porém estacou antes de tocá-la.

Não conseguiu ir adiante. Não era tolo a ponto de achar que estava destrancada. Começou a desconfiar de que talvez tivesse algum tipo de sistema ou proteção. E se levasse um choque ao tentar fugir? Aqueles Applicant eram bem capazes disso...

Mesmo que conseguisse escapar, não poderia ir longe. Quantos metros até o implante em seu corpo ser acionado? No máximo quinhentos... e então estaria perdido. As chances eram todas contra ele.

Resignado, voltou-se e observou a sala. Ali estava ele, sozinho com aquelas coisas estranhas. E, pensando bem, como fora que o loiro mais bonito dissera ontem? Franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar-se.

– Estéreo...? – a voz alta soou estranha aos próprios ouvidos. Fora muito tempo sussurrando.

Em segundos ouviu o som da música que começou a tocar na sala, diferente do dia anterior.

Só de ouvir aquilo Yutaka sentiu vontade de chorar.

– Posso aprender a usar essas coisas... – não era um animal. Era inteligente, aprendia rápido. E talvez conseguisse, a longo prazo, uma solução para o problema em que se metera. Além de dar um jeito de resgatar o amigo desaparecido.

Enquanto a música tocava, Yutaka resolveu vistoriar a casa. Estava sozinho e não tinha mais nada pra fazer mesmo. Cheio de precauções descobriu o quarto grande daqueles dois. Como eram os nomes deles? Takashima Kouyou e Suzuki Akira. Tinha quase certeza de ser assim.

Voltou pelo corredor e entrou na cozinha. Abriu as portas dos armários, cada um cheio das coisas mais bizarras que já vira na vida. Não fazia idéia de pra quê servia aquilo tudo, aqueles aparelhos esquisitos. Mas prestaria atenção quando fossem usados.

A geladeira atraiu sua atenção. Naoyuki e ele tinham encontrado uma daquelas, nas muitas aventuras que compartilhavam, uma _quebrada_, claro. As mães de ambos tinham ficado bravíssimas por bisbilhotarem tão longe de casa.

– Okasa... – a saudade apertou e Yutaka passou o braço com força pelos olhos, para espantar as lágrimas. Como forma de desviar os pensamentos resolveu ver o que, afinal de contas, uma geladeira fazia. Apesar de ainda não saber que se chamava "geladeira".

Ressabiado abriu a porta com certa dificuldade. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir o ar frio em contato com o rosto. Aquilo esfriava... e estava cheio de coisas de comer dentro. Notou um pote arredondado de vidro, com atraentes bolinhos marrons.

Não tinha como saber que era chocolate, mas parecia bom.

Pegou um deles e aproximou do nariz. O cheiro era doce. Corajosamente abriu a boca e deu uma generosa dentada. Sentiu o recheio meio líquido escorrer um pouco pelo queixo. Aquilo era bom. Muito bom! Devorou o resto em outra dentada.

Não resistiu a pegar mais um. Aqueles dois nem iam fazer falta. Fechou a geladeira e saiu correndo pra comer escondido no seu quarto.

Dessa vez comeu devagar, degustando aquela especiaria incomum. Doce e viciante. Tão bom que o fez suspirar. Lambeu os dedos lambuzados, sem conseguir limpar a mancha marrom das faixas. Nem esfregando aquilo saia...

Talvez fosse recomendável lavar no banheiro. Agora sabia pra que servia a maioria daquelas coisas lá dentro. Corou com a lembrança da manhã embaraçosa.

Ia saindo do quarto quando passou em frente ao pequeno espelho. Reparou melhor no cabelo. Os fios repicados combinavam bem com o rosto. Não ficara ruim, tinha que admitir. Mas ele não queria ter cortado, pra começo de conversa.

"_Cabelo cresce de novo_.", tentou se convencer com o argumento fraco.

Saiu do quarto voltando a lamber as faixas. Não podia deixar prova do "crime". Passava pela sala quando franziu as sobrancelhas. O som do estéreo continuava tocando. Yutaka esquecera completamente daquilo.

– Estéreo. – falou alto, esperando desligar o som. Mas a música avançava normalmente. – Desliga. Chega. Pára. Fim!

A medida que despejava as palavras, seu coração disparou. Nada parecia encerrar as melodias. Céus, quando os Applicant chegassem em casa iam descobrir, caso não conseguisse desligar o aparelho.

– Fique quieto! Onegai, desligue! Basta! Terminar! Acabar!

Em pânico esgotou todas as palavras que conhecia. "_Oh, não!_". Ia receber castigo por aquilo, com certeza! Desesperado, deu meia volta e correu para o quarto, indo se esconder debaixo do edredom abraçado ao ursinho.

"_Onegai..._"

Tremia em antecipação. Na mente as lembranças da dor traziam lágrimas aos olhos escuros e assustados...

Continua

**Segunda Graduação**: equivalente ao Ensino Médio no meu novo mundo!

**LUTO**


	5. Quarto Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono**

**Lady Bogard**

**Quarto Capítulo**

Quando a porta do aposento se abriu Yutaka não conseguiu segurar o calafrio de apreensão. Já era hora do almoço? Ele não sentia fome, apenas receio e pesar. Por causa de uma atitude inconseqüente seria castigado, torturado.

Arregalou os olhos ao visualizar Akira enfiar a cabeça pelo vão, como se procurasse pelo Burial, que resistiu bravamente a cobrir-se por completo. O edredom não o protegeria do choque, mas o manteria a salvo dos olhos sagazes daquele Applicant.

Antes que tivesse tempo de se mexer, Suzuki saiu do quarto fechando a porta e deixando Yutaka extremamente confuso. O jovem Burial não entendeu a ação. Não seria castigado? Ou aquele loiro estranho adiara a punição de modo a abalar sua psique?

Absorto nessas reflexões, Yutaka deu um pulo na cama, quando a porta voltou a ser aberta e Reita invadiu o quarto. "_É agora!_", trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força. Levou as mãos ao peito e apertou a frente do casaco. Sabia por experiências anteriores que daquele jeito havia menos chance de ferir as mãos durante as convulsões.

– Almoço.

O Burial demorou três segundos para captar a palavra. Acabou abrindo os olhos. As íris escuras eram um misto de perplexidade e dúvida. Entendera certo? Não ia receber retaliação por ter ligado aquela música?

– Almoço... – Reita repetiu de forma lenta.

Yutaka não saiu da defensiva. Livrou-se de vez da coberta e levantou-se da cama, muito desconfiado. Pela primeira vez ousou desviar os olhos e mirar o controle nas mãos do Applicant. Esperava que apertasse o botão a qualquer segundo.

Alheio a isso, Akira admirou a face do moreninho e franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Então esteve _aprontando_ sozinho... – falou baixinho pra si mesmo. Cada pelinho do corpo do Burial se arrepiou – Venha aqui.

O loiro da faixa saiu do quarto certo de que seria obedecido. O jovem prisioneiro pensou em não cumprir aquela ordem, mas mudou de idéia. Pra que lutar? Pra piorar o castigo? Então que pelo menos fosse rápido e acabasse com a tortura psicológica.

Seguiu o outro até a porta do banheiro. Ali não conseguiu dar nenhum passo. Lembrando-se nitidamente da cena vergonhosa acontecida pela manhã cravou os pés no piso recusando-se a avançar.

Reita percebeu. Olhou do Burial para o cômodo em questão e ficou desconcertado. Também se recordava muito bem, infelizmente. Mas tinha outros planos em mente:

– Rápido. – mostrou o controle. O movimento despregou Yutaka do chão. Imediatamente o moreninho avançou e entrou no banheiro, com Akira em seus calcanhares.

Silencioso, o Applicant enfiou o controle no bolso da calça, abriu um dos armários retirando uma pequena toalha amarela. Molhou-a no lavatório. Então, surpreendendo Yutaka, segurou-o pelo queixo e deslizou o tecido sobre a pele pálida:

– Os bombons de Kouyou. Vamos limpar a prova do crime. – Sorriu. Imaginava o surto do amante ao descobrir que suas adoradas trufas haviam sido devoradas pelo mascote. Aquele Burial era tão esperto quanto parecia. Ou talvez não.

Quando removeu todo o recheio que secara e sujara a face do moreninho, Reita largou a toalha e pegou-lhe a mão. As faixas também estavam sujas, sorte que tinha um bom quite de primeiros-socorros por ali.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao descobrir os ferimentos nos dedos magros. O treinamento no laboratório não devia ser coisa fácil.

– Pronto. – falou ao terminar o novo curativo. Ainda ordenou: – Vá comer.

Yutaka não pensou duas vezes em obedecer e sair dali. Estava confuso pela atitude do Applicant, mas feliz por ver que não receberia castigo algum pelo que fizera.

Akira entreabriu os lábios soltou o ar que prendera nos pulmões. Recostou-se no lavatório e tirou o callfone do bolso, discando para o amante:

– Kou? Hn, já coloquei comida pra ele. Ah, Kai descobriu seu choco-estoque. – afastou o aparelho do ouvido, pra amenizar o estrago do grito que o outro dera. Riu. – Calma, a gente compra mais.

Akira escutou seu namorado resmungando um pouco. Depois revelou:

– Você tem razão. Burial são animais irracionais. Quando cheguei o estéreo estava ligado e Kai morrendo de medo sobre a cama. Acho que a música o assustou. – sorriu largo – Depois vou chamar o técnico pra ver o que aconteceu. Ja ne.

Encerrou a chamada. Suas dúvidas se dissiparam por completo: somente animais se assustavam com aquele tipo de coisa.

Seria muito mais fácil acreditar que sua sociedade estava correta. A adaptação aconteceria naturalmente.

oOo

Rotina.

O que dava maior segurança a Yutaka provou ser sua maior inimiga.

A vida com os dois Applicant não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Eles haviam usado o controle apenas na primeira noite. Depois disso mostrar era o suficiente. O Burial conseguia relaxar cada dia mais e mais.

No decorrer daquele mês aprendera como desligar o malfadado estéreo, logo após a visita do técnico – que não descobrira nada errado com o aparelho – além de conseguir programar as várias faixas. Descobrira como manipular grande parte dos utensílios da cozinha – que dificilmente seriam aproveitáveis numa fuga. Também descobrira que a porta da casa era travada com uma senha. Três tentativas erradas acionavam o alarme.

Ainda não tinha notícias de Naoyuki. E apenas uma vez visualizara ao longe um outro Burial. Estava tão adaptado a rotina, que não precisava receber ordens. Todos os dias acordava cedo e espera Uruha escolher uma roupa pra si. Tomavam café e caminhavam pelo quarteirão, acolhidos pelo clima de fim de tarde de outono, mesmo que fosse manhã ou dia claro. O friozinho nunca mudava, fato que intrigava Yutaka. Como a temperatura podia ser sempre exatamente a mesma? Não sabia a resposta.

Depois ficava sozinho na casa até a hora do almoço quando, geralmente, Reita vinha alimentá-lo. Durante toda a tarde também ficava sozinho. Era nesses períodos de solidão que se punha a fuçar nas coisas dos Applicant, descobrindo novidades a cada dia. A grande maioria não sabia como usar, por isso descartava até ter uma oportunidade de aprender.

À noite os namorados voltavam juntos. Faziam a refeição e iam pra sala conversar. Yutaka os seguia, tentando escutar a conversa e entender o que falavam, armazenando o máximo na memória, para a devida ocasião.

O dia em que sua vida voltou a perder o rumo começou dando errado logo pela manhã.

Era um sábado frio, como todos os sábados de outono. O despertador tocou, mas Uruha o ignorou, virando-se para o lado. Irritado, Akira resmungou:

– Kou...

– Hn...?

– O despertador...

– Despertador off. – Uruha falou de mau modo, pensando em voltar a dormir.

– Kouyou...

– Hn?

– Leve o Burial pra passear. Ele precisa de exercício.

– Rei-chan... leva ele hoje? – virou-se na cama e encarou o amante – Onegai...?

– Ie. – não se comoveu pelo olhar pidão – O bicho é seu.

– Mas... hoje é sábado! – choramingou – Eu trabalhei todos os sábados esse mês... é minha folga e...

– Takashima Kouyou, – cortou a lamentação – levante-se dessa cama _agora_. Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

Uruha bufou irritado. Puxou o edredom de má vontade, fazendo questão de descobrir Reita no processo. Vestiu o hobby sobre o pijama e foi pra cozinha, preparar o café.

Akira não se abalou. Cobriu-se outra vez. Ele estava tão cansado quanto Kou. Também era sua primeira folga dia de sábado naquele mês. Os prazos estavam apertando. Tanto a equipe em que Uruha atuava quanto a sua sofriam pressões absurdas. E eles estavam na liderança de cada time, as cobranças eram fora de escala.

Precisava descansar. Entendia, Takashima, mas a responsabilidade de cuidar corretamente de Kai pertencia ao amante. Kouyou tinha que arcar com ela.

oOo

O moreninho não precisava ser super sensível para notar que Kouyou estava de mau humor. Fosse pela forma brusca que puxou as roupas do guarda-roupa, ou pelo tom seco do "Levante-se", ou, ainda, o modo que jogou seu prato no chão, derrubando um pouco do alimento.

Tentou camuflar-se e ser o mais obediente possível. Nunca vira o Applicant num dia ruim, durante o período que estava ali. Não queria dar motivos pra ser punido, depois de tanto tempo bem.

Não chegaram a afastar-se muito da residência enquanto caminhavam. O callfone tocou pra supremo desagrado de Takashima. Estava sendo convocado a trabalhar naquele sábado que devia ser sua folga.

Voltou pra casa e encontrou Reita sentado na sala, pronto pra sair também.

– Te chamaram? – Akira perguntou suave.

Uruha ficou na defensiva:

– Estão jogando a culpa na minha equipe. Mas revisamos as plantas das turbinas _duas_ vezes. Estão corretas.

– Talvez o problema esteja na reinstalação. Quando Aoi volta?

– Não sei! em algumas semanas talvez. – Takashima rebateu amargurado – Vamos atrasar os planos em dez anos pelo menos. Seremos cruxificados.

Suzuki não respondeu, recusava-se a se contagiar pelo péssimo humor do amante. As pressões aumentavam. Tudo caia nas costas deles, como líderes das equipes de Planejamento e Construção. Além de herdeiros...

Levantou-se:

– Vamos embora. – Enrolar não adiantava nada. Quanto mais demorassem pra cumprir o chamado, mais tarde retornariam pra casa.

Takashima apertou os lábios com força, o belo rosto tenso de irritação. Apesar da má vontade, obedeceu.

Yutaka, que ficara bem quietinho no canto, relaxou. Podia ter sobrado pra si, caso desse bobeira...

Com a saída dos Applicant, não perdeu tempo em dedicar-se ao novo entretenimento. Primeiro, correu até a cozinha e voltou com as mãos cheias de balas de chocolate, que descobrira no armário dos loiros.

Depositou-as sobre a mesinha de centro e foi até a grande estante. Esticou-se todo, ficando na ponta dos pés para pegar um prato de vidro fino e raso exposto em lugar de destaque, e voltou pro centro da sala. Sentou-se no chão, colocando o objeto junto com os doces.

Descascou uma e levou até a boca. Depois se livraria do papel jogando no banheiro.

– Praia. – disse alto.

O prato brilhou iniciando um holograma no ar. Ondas de um falso mar quebravam-se sobre penhascos, bem diante dos olhos de Yutaka, que assistia embevecido. Não cansava de ver aquilo. O oceano das histórias que sua mãe contava.

Akira dera aquele presente maravilhoso para Kouyou na semana passada, em comemoração a alguma coisa relativa ao namoro de ambos.

Yutaka aprendera rapidamente a usar, repetindo palavras que ouvia dos lábios de Uruha.

– Primavera. – falou.

A ilusão mudou. O mar se transfigurou em um campo gramado, verdinho, verdinho. Uma a uma as flores variadas iam desabrochando. Rosas, jasmins, damas-da-noite, petúnias, margaridas, gencianas, orquídeas e girassóis. Dezenas de flores que Yutaka desconhecia, comuns antes da Grande Catástrofe.

Tão coloridas. Tão bonitas. Tão perfeitas.

Seus olhos podiam marejar apenas de assistir aquilo.

Quando todas se abriram, mudou para o seu preferido:

– Golfinho. – sorriu em antecipação.

As flores pareceram explodir e as pétalas voaram em várias direções dando a impressão de se espalhar. Em seguida o mar azul estava de volta, límpido em calmaria. Até as águas se agitarem e um golfinho saltar alto, criando ondas largas naquela magnífica ilusão. Era tão realista, que o moreninho afastou-se um pouco, esquivando-se dos respingos.

Embevecido, riu. Golfinhos eram tão lindos. Extintos, infelizmente, assim como toda vida marítima.

Os hologramas pareciam infinitos, cada palavra evocava uma ilusão diferente. O jovem Burial perdia um tempo absurdo vendo aquilo, distraído.

Quando todas as balas se acabaram, recolheu os papeis e enfiou no bolso do casaco forrado. A fome indicava a proximidade do almoço, era melhor não dar bobeira. Mesmo que Akira fosse tranqüilo, não queria que desconfiassem do quanto já sabia.

Ficou na ponta dos pés para recolocar o precioso objeto em seu lugar quando a porta abriu-se sem aviso algum. Mais cedo do que de costume.

O susto foi tão grande que o aparelhinho escapou-lhe das mãos e foi ao chão. O som de vidro estilhaçando soou sinistro na sala silenciosa.

Uruha estava furioso, com certeza no seu pior dia. Agora queriam que sua equipe redesenhasse as malditas plantas. _Redesenhasse_ as malditas, detalhadas e trabalhosas plantas. Trabalho de um ano inteirinho.

E ele não tinha escolha. Precisava obedecer, afinal, era o líder e dava o exemplo.

Voltara pra casa pra pegar alguns dos rascunhos que ajudariam a agilizar o trabalho. Assim que colocou o pé pra dentro de casa viu o Burial derrubando o presente que Akira lhe dera. O presente por cinco anos de namoro. E que agora jazia em milhares de pedaços pelo chão...

Foi a gota d'água.

Não percebeu o moreninho com os olhos arregalados, sem saber como se desculpar pela perda. Não pensou que fora sem querer. Não pensou em nada além de dar vazão a raiva que transbordara naquele acidente.

De forma quase automática levantou a mão e apertou um dos botões do controle. O segundo botão.

Aquele mês não apagara a época do laboratório das lembranças de Yutaka. Mas mesmo assim era como na primeira vez. Nunca se acostumaria.

O coração bateu forte contra o peito, enquanto uma onda de choque o fez envergar as costas. Agitou as mãos de forma involuntária, derrubando outros adornos da estante pelo chão. As pernas pareceram inchar. Em seguida sentiu como se arrancassem seus membros do corpo e ele pranchou de lado, chapando contra os cacos de vidro, onde ficou caído. O corpo magro tremendo levemente, involuntário.

Uruha perdeu a ação. Mas que merda era aquela?!

O coração do Applicant também disparou, assustado pela violência do que causara. Andou devagar, com o controle preso na mão e os olhos arregalados, até aproximar-se do moreninho.

Os olhos escuros estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer do teto, úmidos de lagrimas não contidas. Uma mão cerrada com força tremia no meio do vidro quebrado e sangrava, assim como a parte esquerda do rosto pálido. A outra segurava fortemente a frente do casaco.

Mesmo sabendo que seria mais castigado, Yutaka não resistiu. Os lábios tremiam tanto que foi quase impossível pronunciar a palavra murmurada:

– Itai... – Doía muito na verdade. Doía mais saber que se deixara enganar pela calmaria daquela situação. Applincant eram Applicant. E só tinham um jeito de resolver as coisas: pela _violência_.

Takashima engoliu em seco. A palavrinha soara trêmula e sofrida, mas perfeitamente compreensível:

– I...tai...? – o loiro repetiu abismado. Estava hipnotizado pelo Burial, que levou a mão ferida ao pescoço e apertou a coleira, como se não pudesse respirar. Os olhos negros moveram-se e fitaram o Applicant, transbordando uma emoção impossível mensurar.

Então Uruha teve um insight compreendendo tudo.

E surtou.

Continua...

**Callfone** = celular

Pois é, eu avisei que ia correr um pouco com a história. Não quero que se estenda pelo infinito e além... 8D

Os planos eram quatro ou cinco capítulos, mas vai chegar no nove. U.U E do nove naum passa.

Ah, bond travou um pouco. Gomen. Me meti em uma armadilha desgraçada. Assim que conseguir driblar minha própria burrice, atualizo.

**LUTO**.


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Quinto Capítulo**

Reita irrompeu pela porta da casa de forma intempestiva, urgente. Tinha a ligação de Kouyou gravada na mente. Algo acontecera, grave a ponto de deixar o amante histérico.

Notou a bagunça no chão da sala: cacos de vidro, bibelôs estilhaçados. E sangue.

– KOU?! – gritou.

Sem receber resposta correu para o quarto de ambos.

Uruha estava lá, encolhido sobre o macio puff amarelo, com os olhos vermelhos e esbugalhados. O controle que domava o Burial firmemente seguro nos dedos esguios. Reita teve um pressentimento. Se Kai tivesse atacado o loiro...

Abaixou-se devagar em frente ao namorado, tocando-lhe os braços com carinho.

– Kouyou...?

– Rei-chan... – respondeu baixinho – É horrível...

– O que aconteceu?

– Kai... ele... – calou-se.

– Ele te machucou? Fez alguma coisa?

– Não! Ele... sente! Ele sente!!

Reita respirou fundo, tentando entender:

– Claro que ele sente. Qualquer animal, racional ou não, sente. Na maioria das vezes é uma reação instintiva que...

– NÃO É ASSIM! – Uruha interrompeu irritado. – KAI É DIFERENTE!!

– Como que ele é, então? – a preocupação do Applicant aumentou. Seu amante estava perdendo o controle.

– Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele! – atropelava as palavras sem se importar em fazer sentido.

Então Akira compreendeu: a brincadeira chegara ao fim. Takashima não era de manter nada a longo prazo. Provavelmente estava cansado de brincar de "Applicant e Burial" e tentava fugir das responsabilidades. Muito dramático, claro, mas era bem o estilo dele. Kou nunca diria "_Cansei disso, Reita_.", nunca daria o braço a torcer.

– Quer que eu o devolva ao laboratório? – ofereceu com um sorriso simpático.

– NÃO! – Kou praticamente berrou. – O LABORATÓRIO NÃO!

A atitude inexplicável fez Reita engolir em seco e piscar, confuso:

– Mas...

– Isso, – Takashima mostrou o controle e o deixou cair no chão – é cruel, Akira. Kai não é um animal irracional! – soluçou – Ele fala.

– Impossível. Burial não sabem falar. Parecem humanos, mas aqui – tocou na cabeça com o dedo indicador – não são como a gente.

Uruha inclinou-se no puff. Segurou a frente da blusa de Suzuki quase com desespero:

– Eles são iguais a gente, Akira. Kai falou. Alguma coisa naquele maldito laboratório não está certa. Vamos nos livrar dele, mas não podemos mandá-lo de volta!

Uruha temia pensar naquela hipótese. Se devolvessem Kai, ele seria vendido pra outra pessoa. Ou seria usado em algum tipo de experiência. E estaria mercê daquele controle... então lembrou-se de que apertara um dos botões.

– Eu sou um monstro... – sussurrou, largando a roupa do namorado.

– Uruha.

– Tem que dar um jeito em Kai, mas não o devolva.

– O que você sugere? – indagou com infinita paciência – Soltá-lo na rua? E quanto tempo acha que escaparia antes de ser recapturado? Algumas horas...? Ele tem um implante neural, Kou. O laboratório monitora 24h por dia. Todos os dias.

– Céus. – Kou cobriu o rosto com as mãos. As possibilidades eram todas ruins. Não o queria por perto. Porém devolvê-lo ou soltá-lo estava fora de questão. Recostou-se novamente no puff macio e, parecendo extremamente cansado, pediu – Você vê como ele está? Não tive coragem. Onegai...

Akira relutou alguns segundos. Não queria afastar-se do amante, mas o mudo pedido em suas íris era irrecusável. E a curiosidade o atormentou. Não podia acreditar que os Burial podiam falar, – o de Ruki certamente não podia – então algo acontecera pra deixar Uruha naquele estado.

Moveu-se para pegar o controle, por puro habito. No entanto Kouyou mexeu-se veloz e segurou seu braço com certa força:

– Não precisa usar isso, Akira. Você vai ver.

O Applicant da faixa balançou a cabeça e levantou-se. Pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta quando a voz de Uruha o deteve:

– Rei-chan... seja gentil com ele, okkei? O que eu fiz foi terrível, mas... eu não sabia!

Suzuki não respondeu. Apenas franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver as lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pela face empalidecida de seu namorado.

oOo

O quarto do Burial estava escuro, com a janela e as cortinas fechadas.

– Luz. – Akira comandou naquela voz singular. Olhou para a cama, porém Kai não estava lá. Estava encolhido num dos cantos, espremido contra a parede. Reita teve que ser muito forte, pra não praguejar diante da visão.

Uma parte do rosto de Yutaka estava coberta de sangue escurecido e meio ressecado. O contraste fazia os olhos assustados parecerem enormes. As mãos estavam espalmadas contra a parede, e uma delas também estava coberta de sangue sujando o piso branco que a revestia. Ele parecia esperar um ataque a qualquer segundo.

Akira deu um passo pra frente. Numa ação instintiva o mascote virou a cabeça para o lado e forçou-se mais contra a parede, como se pudesse escapar por ali do que quer que fosse acontecer.

Muito impressionado, o Applicant levantou os braços exibindo as mãos. Queria que ele visse que não segurava o controle:

– Está tudo bem. Não vou machucar você. – afirmou suave.

Ainda assim Yutaka não teve coragem de encará-lo. Applicant mentiam, enganavam, torturavam. Aquilo devia ser apenas um truque para pegá-lo desprevenido.

Lentamente o dono da casa avançou, até parar em frente o Burial. Abaixou-se:

– Kai olhe pra mim. Kouyou garantiu que você pode entender. E meu namorado não costuma mentir.

Obedecendo, o moreninho virou o rosto e encarou seu carcereiro. Havia medo e receio expressos nas íris escuras. Nada mais.

– Você entende o que eu digo?

Esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Yutaka não ia responder aquilo. Não era bobo. Tivera o bastante no laboratório. As palavras de Sakamoto sensei foram gravadas a fogo em sua memória: "_Animais não falam_."

Percebendo a resistência, Suzuki engoliu em seco. Não era uma atitude irracional ou instintiva. A postura do Burial era bem consciente. Tentou diferente:

– Vamos fazer assim: você balança a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo quando a resposta for "sim" e de um lado para o outro quando for "não". Assim não precisa _falar_ nada. Combinado?

Yutaka hesitou por um segundo. Metade de sua mente queria agarrar aquela chance de mostrar que era humano, não um animal. Outra metade estava com medo de ser um truque e receber algum tipo de castigo. Sua mão ainda doía, assim como a cabeça machucada. Como acreditar nas palavras de um dos responsáveis por sua situação?

– Combinado? – Reita insistiu, tirando Yutaka das reflexões. O moreninho acabou movendo-se por instinto, sem evitar. Era naturalmente impulsivo. Balançou a cabeça rápido, pra cima e para baixo.

"Sim."

"_Mas que porra é essa?!_", Akira pensou, lutando pra não expressar o espanto em voz alta. Por todos os demônios do inferno, Kouyou tinha razão: aquele Burial entendia _mesmo_ o que era dito. E se ele entendia... era por ser tão humano quanto os dois Applicant. Agora compreendia a sensação ruim que sentira quando Kai viera morar com eles. "Pior cego é o que não quer enxergar", era o que diziam por aí...

– Você compreende o que falamos?

"Sim."

– Desde o princípio, não é?

"Sim."

O desconcerto de Suzuki foi tão grande que ele não soube mais o que dizer. Palavras e pensamentos coerentes escaparam de sua mente. Por alguns segundos os dois apenas se observaram. Então se lembrou dos ferimentos e, apesar de desconhecer o que acontecera entre Uruha e Kai, precisava fazer alguma coisa:

– Deixe me ver sua mão. – pediu o loiro.

Yutaka relutou por alguns segundos, hesitante em acreditar na preocupação expressa na face do loiro. No fim acabou desistindo. Não seria a postura defensiva que o privaria de uma atitude hostil ou um castigo. E era a segunda vez que Akira demonstrava algum cuidado consigo.

Esticou a mão, deixando que o Applicant a examinasse. Yutaka já tinha retirado dois fragmentos de vidro presos na carne ferida. Mas do jeito que doía, provavelmente restara alguns pequenos caquinhos em seu corpo. O couro cabeludo estava repuxando e dolorido, não tinha certeza se batera contra a estante ou se cortara no vidro. E, no fundo, não importava.

– Vou chamar um médico. – Akira sussurrou, impressionado pela gravidade dos cortes. Se não tratassem iam infeccionar e inflamar. O local já estava inchado. Ainda mirando o machucado, o Applicant continuou: – Nós não sabíamos. As pessoas ignoram a verdade. Acha que pode nos perdoar por isso?

Yutaka engoliu saliva. Jamais fora uma pessoa rancorosa ou amarga. Sua índole era alegre, espontânea e hiperativa. Em parte graças aos ensinamentos de sua mãe. A gentil senhora pregava que o ódio e a raiva não levavam a nada, não traziam benefício algum.

No entanto, sentado no chão, sentindo dor, angústia e medo, as palavras da mãe pareciam areia jogada ao vento. Não tinham sentido algum. "_Perdoar?_", pensou amargo. Perdoar toda a dor, todo a humilhação e sofrimento? Impossível, mesmo pra Yutaka.

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, ele apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Nunca, nunca perdoaria o que os Applicant lhe haviam feito.

Reita não teve coragem de fitar o moreninho. Percebeu os movimentos pelo canto dos olhos. E, sinceramente, compreendia a resposta negativa. Ele, no lugar de Kai, também não perdoaria.

oOo

– E então? Morreram de saudades? – a voz rouca e forte encheu o vazio da sala.

Suzuki ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando o visitante parado na porta de sua casa:

– Yuu? Não sabia que tinha voltado.

O moreno sorriu largo, movimentando o piercing no canto dos lábios:

– Cheguei ontem, e vim matar as saudades que vocês sentem de mim. – debochou. _ Posso entrar? Está frio aqui fora! _ ajeitou o elegante cachecol no pescoço.

Reita moveu-se dando passagem para o amigo:

– Okaeri.

– Tadaima. – completou o cumprimento. – Cadê aquele fresco do seu namorado?

– Está no setor de Planejamento. Tem passado a última semana por lá... – afirmou misterioso. Yuu estranhou o tom reservado.

– Sei. Ouvi falar que a equipe do Uruha está redesenhando as plantas da turbina nova. É por isso ou... vocês brigaram?

Os dois sentaram-se no sofá, um de frente para o outro.

– Em parte é culpa do trabalho. E nós não brigamos.

– Ah. – Yuu sentiu que havia mais naquela história, mas cortou por ali. Reita lhe contaria quando achasse apropriado.

– Como foi a viagem? – o Applicant da faixa perguntou, verdadeiramente interessado.

– O de sempre. Longa e cansativa. As obras estão bem avançadas, vou voltar logo pra lá. Pena que essa história da turbina vai atrasar tudo. A mãe de Uruha já fez alguma reunião?

– Oficial, não. E nem vai fazer. – Akira desdenhou a hipótese com um gesto de mão.

– Hn. Ela mima o filho mais do que você. – acusou – Vai jogar a culpa em cima de qualquer um menos dele. Meu pai não cansa de falar que a culpa é de vocês. – riu.

O rapaz da faixa deu de ombros. Shiroyama, pai de Yuu, era assim mesmo, jogava a culpa nos outros pra fugir das implicações.

– Todos estão sob pressão, Aoi. E vai ser assim até o fim das obras. Sabíamos disso.

– Ne, ne, ne. – mudou de assunto – Ah, eu vim pra jantar com vocês. Espero que Uruha não demore muito.

Reita acabou rindo. Yuu era um maldito folgado e cara de pau. Não ia mudar.

– Você é bem vindo. Podemos conversar mais, e você me conta com detalhes o andamento d'A Redoma III.

– Hn! – Aoi levantou-se do sofá, assim como Reita.

– E eu aproveito pra dar a comida de Kai de uma vez, antes que Uruha chegue.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Kai? Quem é? Ara, Rei-channnn. Não me diga que é seu amante...!

Akira rolou os olhos:

– Não. É um Burial.

– Ele comprou um Burial?! – Yuu perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

O rapaz da faixa moveu-se desconfortável. O verbo "comprar" o revoltou um pouco. Mas Aoi, assim como os outros, não sabia da verdade:

– Eu dei de presente, só que... – calou-se.

Aoi sorriu largo. Sabia que Ruki tinha um, mas não era exatamente amigo do nanico, então não podia chegar perto. Com Reita e Uruha era diferente. Talvez conseguisse até algumas fotos.

– Posso ver?!

– É meio complicado... – Suzuki passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e lisos.

– Ah, só quero ver... o que custa? Prometo que nem ponho a mão. Deixa...?

– Yuu, parece estranho, mas... – diante da ansiedade expressa nos olhos escuros acabou cedendo – Está bem. Pode ver. Só tente não se aproximar muito, nem dizer nada estúpido, okkei?

– Eu prometo.

– Ele está no antigo escritório. Nós adaptamos.

Yuu sabia onde ficava o cômodo. Deu um último sorriso para Akira e rumou em direção ao quarto do Burial, já enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando o callfone. Se fosse um bichinho bonitinho ia tirar algumas fotos!

Reita observou indiferente. Yuu era meio lesado mesmo, não havia problema algum em deixá-lo se aproximar.

oOo

No quarto, Yutaka estava parado observando o céu através da grande janela. Apoiava a mão enfaixada no vidro de leve. Uma parte da cabeça estava raspada, procedimento necessário, pois recebera pontos no corte decorrente daquele malfadado dia. Mas os fios cresceriam novamente. Não importava. Nada importava.

A última semana fora um algo indescritível. Saia pouquíssimas vezes do quarto, estando os Applicant em casa ou não. Tudo por que Reita pedira.

"_Takashima está estressado._", o loiro da faixa dissera, "_É melhor que fique longe das vistas dele até encontrarmos uma solução pra esse problema._"

E Yutaka obedecera. Permanecia o maior tempo possível no dormitório. Fazia as refeições ali. Só saia pra ir ao banheiro ou tomar banho quando tinha certeza de estar sozinho.

Os dias eram longos, tediosos e pareciam não findar. Ele estava entrando em uma depressão profunda, desanimado e sem esperanças. O amanhã sugeria uma incógnita tão sinistra que às vezes desejava que não viesse.

De tão concentrado em observar o céu, assustou-se de leve ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Virou-se devagar flagrando um moreno desconhecido e sorridente invadir o quarto. Tinha um callfone na mão.

Yutaka perdeu o interesse. Voltou a observar o céu através do vidro transparente.

Yuu intrigou-se. Apesar da promessa que fizera a Reita acabou aproximando-se, querendo descobrir o que havia lá fora pra atrair a atenção do Burial. Quando ficou lado a lado com o suposto animal, ouviu-o sussurrar:

– Ne... é tão triste... – Yutaka deixou as palavras escaparem, sem temer represálias. Cada vez se importava menos com seu destino ou com a conseqüência de suas ações conformadas – O outono aqui... parece _eterno_...

Yuu, que arregalara os olhos ao som da primeira palavra, deixou o callfone cair no chão, assustado com o que ouvira. Um Burial podia falar?

No entanto, mais surpreendente do que a frase ouvida foi a sensação que veio em seguida. O Burial voltou-se e mirou o recém chegado nos olhos. Era uma imagem tão tocante, tão comovente, que algo no coração de Shiroyama se partiu. E ele sentiu que encontrara. Encontrara algo que nem sabia estar procurando...

Continua...

* * *

Eis que surge Aoi e seu cavalo branco numa entrada triunfal e... ¬¬

Tah, nem foi tão triunfal assim... e ele nem veio a cavalo. 8D Mas pelo menos veio!!

*devia das pedradas*

Ta acabando, pessoas. Um pouco de paciência. Vou terminar essa e atualizar "Close to you" e "O preço de uma escolha", que negociei com a Nii-chan e a Aria, em troca de "Pandora" e "Side B" respectivamente!! /rola


	7. Sexto Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Sexto Capítulo**

A expressão tensa de Yuu denunciava que algo acontecera. Além disso, Reita achava que o amigo tinha voltado rápido demais do quarto.

– Aoi o que...

– Akira, – o moreno cortou – você e Uruha são os meus melhores amigos desde sempre. Por que não me disse que precisavam de ajuda? Não posso concordar com o que estão fazendo. Vou arrumar dinheiro pra vocês e...

– Do que você ta falando? – foi a vez do Applicant da faixa interromper.

– Seqüestro é um crime muito grave. Vocês serão...

– Que merda é essa, Shiroyama? – Reita quase derrubou a vasilha com água quente que segurava – Ninguém seqüestrou ninguém aqui!

Não convencido, Yuu apontou na direção da porta por onde tinha passado:

– E aquele garoto lá? A família dele deve estar preocupada. Se descobrirem que estão mantendo ele preso aqui, nem sei o que acontece! – passou a andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha muita branca e limpa.

Reita riu. Começou a entender: provavelmente Kai falara com ele. Ficou um pouco surpreso, afinal o Burial nunca falara depois _daquele_ dia.

– Kai é um Burial. Eu te disse.

– Você acha que eu sou idiota, né? Todo mundo sabe que os Burial não podem falar. Eles nem tem cérebro direito!

O dono da casa depositou a panela de volta no fogo, colocando alguns legumes dentro:

– Nós o pegamos no laboratório.

– Deve haver algum engano. – Aoi estava inconformado.

– Uruha o escolheu, e Sakamoto sensei explicou que Kai não estava completamente "domesticado". Trouxemos ele pra casa e tudo deu certo por mais ou menos um mês. Um dia aconteceu alguma coisa entre Uruha e ele... – Reita foi explicando muito sério. Ainda não sabia direito o que se passara durante aquele dia nefasto, por isso não entrou em detalhes – Kai falou e causou um surto em Kouyou. As coisas andam estranhas desde então.

Yuu analisou a face do amigo por alguns segundos, procurando algum indício de que Akira estava brincando ou tentando lhe enganar e ocultar um crime grave. O que seria difícil de acreditar, dada a situação financeira muito próspera de ambos os amantes.

– Ele é um Burial de verdade?! – indagou sentando-se em uma cadeira.

– Não viu a coleira?

– Nem reparei. Ele falou comigo... foi... inesperado...

– O que ele te disse?

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Ele disse que o outono aqui parece eterno.

A resposta fez Reita respirar fundo, desanimado:

– Não sabemos bem o que fazer com Kai. Kou se sente muito culpado, está confuso e estressado. Desconfiamos do laboratório, então não dá pra mandá-lo de volta. Isso meio que fodeu a nossa vida. Enquanto Uruha não superar não posso deixar Kai sair do quarto.

Yuu não respondeu. Milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Crenças de toda uma vida caiam por terra. Sempre acreditara que aqueles seres de humano tinham apenas a aparência, que de resto sobrava somente inteligência animal e instinto de sobrevivência devidamente ensinado e controlado.

Descobrir de repente que tudo não passava de mentira abalara sua mente. A visão daquele garoto mexera com sua cabeça. De irracional e animalesco "Kai" tinha muito pouco.

Reita sabia exatamente o que se passava no íntimo do amigo. Já vivenciara a confusão e incredulidade antes, na própria pele.

– Oh, Yuu! – a voz animada de Uruha preencheu a cozinha e afastou o clima pesado. Ele chegara sem que os outros dois notassem. Parecia cansado.

Aoi sorriu de forma espontânea. Ali estavam seus dois melhores amigos. E com Uruha podia ser menos formal do que com Reita. Levantou-se e aproximou-se para trocar um abraço apertado.

– Uruha, meu loiro favorito! – gracejou fazendo Reita rolar os olhos.

– Pensei que fosse demorar mais.

– Eu ia. Mas fiquei com medo que você morresse de saudades minhas. Isso seria um crime. – beliscou de leve o queixo de Kouyou.

– Não se preocupe. – o loiro rebateu. Ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço de Aoi, pois ficara torto durante o abraço. – Disso eu não morro tão cedo.

– Prefiro não arriscar. Ah, e você sabe: quando Reita não der conta, me procure. Sua satisfação será garantida...

– Hum... tentador... – o loiro pareceu pensar – Esquece. A sua mangueirinha não apagaria o meu incêndio.

– Hnf. – o moreno olhou de Kou para Akira, que sorria torto, convencido. – Merda! Imagem mental desgraçada. Muita poluição pra mim.

Takashima riu. A presença de Yuu era o suficiente para fazê-lo relaxar um pouco. Abençoadas brincadeirinhas bobas. Acabou sentando-se na mesa, ao lado de Akira e de frente para o moreno.

– Eu estava contando pra Yuu de Kai. – Reita começou sondando o terreno. Percebeu o amante tenso, mas resolveu prosseguir. Talvez os três juntos encontrassem uma solução para o problema – Ele achou que tínhamos virado seqüestradores.

– Ee?! Seqüestradores. Mais uma das idéias bizarras da família Shiroyama?

– Não tanto quanto da família Takashima. – Yuu rebateu – Gomen. Como eu ia saber que um Burial pode falar?

– Kai falou com você? – Uruha se surpreendeu. Kai nunca falara com Reita. Aliás, depois daquela palavrinha desgraçada, nunca mais falara nada. "Itai". Mordeu os lábios pela lembrança. Nunca se perdoaria.

– Hn.

O único moreno dos três recostou-se na cadeira e entrelaçou os dedos sobre a mesa:

- E se esse Burial for um avanço genético, tipo um _mutante_? O único deles que pode falar...? A radiação lá fora parece controlada, mas não temos certeza de que todos os locais são seguros. Ele deve ter sido contaminado. – sorriu com a afirmação – Talvez vocês tenham descoberto um... _artefato cientifico_!

– Não pode ser. – Uruha descartou a idéia – O laboratório nunca me permitira ficar com ele nesse caso.

– Qualquer teoria que criamos sempre esbarra no laboratório. Por que Sakamoto sensei permitiria que Kouyou o escolhesse correndo esse risco? Duvido que ele não descobriu sobre Kai. Ou sobre outros...

Yuu teve que concordar com o que Akira acabara de dizer. Não fazia sentido algum. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kou revelou baixinho:

– Não sabemos o que fazer com ele. Eu nunca vou devolver praquele laboratório! Deve ser horrível ficar lá. Mas também não podemos soltar Kai por aí...

Aoi ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu largo demais, fazendo os loiros desconfiarem que vinha bomba por aí. Em seguida levantou o braço esquerdo e falou a idéia que acabara de ter:

– Dá ele pra mim!

Reita quase caiu da cadeira. Uruha pensou estar alucinando. Não fora exatamente uma bomba. Fora um míssil teleguiado por satélite.

– Ele não é um objeto pra ficar sendo dado. – Kou resmungou aborrecido. Yuu, aparentemente, não tinha compreendido a dimensão do problema.

– Aoi, tu não sabe cuidar nem de você. – Reita riu pra aliviar um pouco – Acabamos de te dizer que ele é tão humano quanto nós. E, mesmo que não fosse assim...

– Qual é? Eu passo dois terços do ano vistoriando a construção d'A Redoma III. Vai ser como se esse garoto tivesse a casa toda pra ele. E se ele é inteligente, vai saber viver bem assim. É melhor do que voltar para o laboratório... ou ficar preso naquele quarto. – terminou com uma acusação velada.

Takashima desviou os olhos. Suzuki ainda não parecia satisfeito:

– Mas...

– Quando eu estiver viajando Reita pode passar por lá, só pra garantir que tudo esteja bem e deixar mantimentos. – Aoi começou a se empolgar com sua idéia "brilhante".

– Aoi, um Burial dá despesas, precisa de roupas...

– Posso usar a mesada que meu pai me dá. Eu estava guardando no banco, não tenho tempo pra gastar de qualquer jeito. – parecia uma boa saída. – E não vou usar nada do meu salário.

Os dois loiros miravam Aoi com surpresa. Foi Uruha que não se segurou:

– Você recebe mesada do seu pai?! Yuu, você tem trinta anos! Não sente vergonha?

O moreno olhou de um para o outro:

– Vergonha? Eu não. Por que deveria?

Kou riu:

– Folgado! Cara de pau!

– Esperto. Se o velho quer liberar uma grana extra, por mim tudo bem. Vocês não ganham mesada também?

Ambos negaram. Kou renunciara a isso ao ficar maior de idade. Apesar de sua mãe fazer questão de bancar todas as festas do seu aniversário. Reita também desistira daquele privilégio ao começar a morar com Uruha. Queria manter o lar e o relacionamento dos dois apenas com seus ganhos. Além do que conhecia seus pais: o casal Suzuki ia adorar se meter na sua vida por qualquer motivo. Aquele fora um jeito delicado de mantê-los de fora.

– Será que pode dar certo, Rei-chan?

– Eu acho que vai! – Aoi afirmou animadíssimo.

– Yuu... – Uruha estreitou os olhos – esse seu súbito interesse em Kai me preocupa. Sei que ele é bonitinho, mas não pode... hum... você sabe... usar sua _mangueirinha_. – ficou desconfortável ao falar aquilo. Queria dizer que o Burial não devia ser usado como objeto sexual, mas sentira vergonha.

Yuu também ficou sem jeito, meio ofendido:

– Claro que não. Vocês me conhecem bem, porra.– tratou de mudar de assunto antes que alguém ficar chateado de verdade – Mas o que vocês estão fazendo?

– Como assim? – Akira indagou confuso. Levantou-se para terminar com os preparativos do jantar.

– A respeito desse laboratório, da descoberta. Eu também os conheço bem. Sei que não iam deixar passar barato.

– Não temos poder sobre o laboratório. – Akira parecia sentir muito àquele respeito – E também não sei se é seguro sair por aí anunciando sobre Kai. Quer dizer, eu já vi o Burial de Ruki algumas vezes. Ele, com certeza, não pode pensar ou falar.

– Fazem algo naquele laboratório, Yuu-chan. Achamos que os cientistas mexem na cabeça dos Burial, pra que ajam como animais. Não fizeram com Kai por que eu o comp... er... escolhi antes que tivessem tempo.

– Por que fariam isso? – Aoi aceitou a hipótese como plausível.

– Não sabemos. – Reita provou do jantar.

– Estamos tentando entrar em contato com Shou...

Ao ouvir o nome Yuu engasgou. Havia duzentos mil habitantes naquela cidade. Não conhecia todos, evidentemente, mas alguns tinham certo destaque. As famílias Shiroyama, Takashima e Suzuki, por si só eram extremamente conhecidas. Tinham boa fama. Porém a família daquele Shou...

– Ei... mas ele é um cara muito problemático! Quer dizer... ele tem fama de anti-social. E ele coleciona... – então o moreno pareceu pescar algo – Ele coleciona Burial. Deve ter dois! Dois, acreditam? Pra que ia precisar de mais de um?

– Reita descobriu que Shou sempre compra alimento suficiente para nove pessoas. Pensamos que seja pra ele e mais oito Burial. Um número bem elevado, ne?

Shiroyama voltou os olhos na direção do loiro andrógeno:

– Espera... comprar _oito_ Burial seria complicado até mesmo pra um de nós. Seria preciso _muito_ dinheiro. E pelo que eu sei aquele cara... er... Kohara, creio, não é tão rico assim.

– Ele compra de segunda mão. – Assim que falou Uruha arregalou os olhos, arrependido – Não acredito que disse isso! Não tive intenção! Eu... eu quis dizer que ele compra os que são devolvidos! Custam a metade do preço... – terminou num fio de voz.

Desligando o fogo do jantar que cheirava muito bem, Reita tomou uma decisão. Fosse acertada ou não, pouco se importou. Naquele momento desejava apenas que Uruha ficasse livre de tanta pressão. E seria impossível com Kai por perto:

– Aoi, pode levar o Burial. Agradecemos sua oferta, e vamos ajudar no que for possível.

Kou fitou o amante, permanecendo em silêncio. Os olhos de Aoi brilharam de alegria. Sua intuição dizia que coisas boas viriam dali pra frente...

oOo

Yutaka olhou de Akira para aquele moreno chamado Shiroyama Yuu. Abraçou o urso apertado, sentindo um algo indescritível no peito. Acabara de ouvir que iria para um novo e desconhecido local.

– Não precisa ter medo de mim. – Aoi sorria. Sua única intenção era acalmar o Burial.

O moreninho lutou pra não olhar o volume no bolso do casaco que Yuu vestia. O controle. Então, no fundo, não era como se tivesse alguma escolha. O que não significava que a perspectiva era agradável. O incógnito sempre _assustava_. Apertou ainda mais Naoyuki nos braços.

Aoi aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama. Observou rapidamente a coleira onde estava preso o pingente com a identificação. Ignorando o medo que dominou as íris que o observavam fixamente, tirou o cachecol vermelho do pescoço e passou pelo de Yutaka, dando uma volta de forma a esconder o objeto humilhante. Sorriu satisfeito:

– Viu...? Agora você se parece com o seu urso.

O moreninho não disse nada. Ficou surpreso pelo ato inesperado e gentil. Pensou que talvez – apenas talvez – as coisas ficassem menos ruins dali pra frente.

O Applicant da faixa entregou uma pequena bolsa de viagem para Yuu:

– Aqui tem algumas roupas, os documentos dele e a licença de posse. Amanhã ligo pro laboratório e aviso sobre... – pensou em como explicar a situação, mas não encontrou nenhuma palavra menos ofensiva. Acabou desistindo. – E mando o serviço de entregas levar o resto das roupas dele. Pode ficar com esse quarto todo, na verdade. – a intenção de Reita era fazer tudo voltar exatamente a ser como antes. Ou tentar.

– Vamos embora? – Aoi pediu para o moreninho.

Yutaka suspirou. Olhou para o brinquedo em seus braços e o depositou sobre a cama. No mesmo instante Akira exclamou:

– Pode levar. Isso é seu.

Aliviado, o Burial pegou a pelúcia e ficou em pé, seguindo Yuu pra fora do quarto. O Applicant moreno agradeceu a refeição e despediu-se de Reita. O loiro da faixa observou os dois saindo da casa e entrando no automóvel de Shiroyama. Uruha estava fechado no quarto, sem coragem de encarar o moreninho. Sentia-se culpado. Muito. Por toda a situação.

Quando Reita os perdeu de vista, deixou os ombros caírem. Mesmo que Kai não estivesse mais ali, as coisas nunca seriam como antes. "_Que isso dê certo."_ , pediu silenciosamente.

Continua...

Man, foi como eu disse: o Aoi nem apareceu com seu cavalo branco. Mas imaginar a cena seria bizarro... uma mula montando um cavalo... 8D /apanha

Tah, tah... parei de pegar no pé dele. Coitado. Isso porque eu amo o Aoi. Engraçado, eu amo o Aoi e o Kai, mas gosto de judiar do Kai. Já o Aoi... me conformo em zuar com ele, rsrsrsrsrs.

U.U

Mellow chan... O.O okkei, saquei... vc quer uma nova cena fofa com o Kai. Bem, não garanto nessa, mas assim que tiver a oportunidade encaixo! Palavra de Loba Mutante! Huahauhua

Falta apenas mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Preparem-se para muita informação no próximo. Vamos por metade dos mistérios em pratos limpos. Espero responder quase todas as dúvidas! Jaaa nee!!


	8. Sétimo Capítulo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**Sétimo Capítulo**

Yutaka estava acordado a um bom tempo, sentado sobre aquela cama estranha. Antes era um sofá, mas Yuu puxara e esticara até virar uma cama dentro do bagunçado escritório. Não que fosse ruim, era apenas diferente da organizadíssima casa dos loiros.

Ouviu batidas nada discretas na folha de madeira. Ficou quieto, esperando que seu novo dono passasse pela porta.

– Posso entrar? Você já acordou? – Aoi perguntou do lado de fora.

O moreninho engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu. Diante do silêncio, Yuu não viu alternativa a não ser adentrar o aposento. Abriu a porta com cuidado e espiou. Quando viu que era "seguro", entrou de vez.

– Ohayo. – notou que o Burial ainda usava o cachecol e ficava engraçado, porque não combinava com o pijama de estrelas – Vamos tomar café. Suas coisas já chegaram, mas depois a gente arruma tudo. Antes quero te mostrar um lugar.

Os morenos foram pra sala de jantar. Yutaka notou a mesa arrumada pra dois e logo imaginou que o Applicant receberia visita. Sentou-se no chão, esperando que ele trouxesse seu café.

Aoi estranhou:

– O que está fazendo? – Yutaka não respondeu. Aquele parecia o primeiro teste. – Senta aqui. _Pessoas_ comem na mesa, não no chão.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o moreninho aspirou ar com um chiado. Ficou tão feliz pelo que fora dito que quase chorou. Ele era humano, com certeza. Nunca imaginara sentir-se tão bem por ser tratado como uma pessoa.

Sentou-se na mesa de frente para Yuu e esperou que o dono o servisse.

Yuu coçou o queixo:

– Ne, ne, ne. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe quanto e o que quer comer. Não precisa ter vergonha. – encheu o próprio copo com suco de laranja.

Yutaka se perguntou se aquele era um outro teste. Alternando olhares entre o copo e Yuu, pegou a jarra de vidro e serviu-se.

O Applicant evitava olhar na direção do novo morador de sua casa. Sabia que o deixaria nervoso se ficasse espiando muito. Notava que aquele garoto estava condicionado por algum tipo de treinamento. Nenhum de seus atos era natural ou espontâneo. Pareciam sempre calculados, pensados.

– Então... qual é o seu nome?

Aoi lançou a pergunta no instante em que o moreninho alcançara uma torrada. Ele a largou de volta no prato e apontou para a coleira, escondida debaixo do cachecol. Yuu desdenhou com um gesto de mão:

– Tsc. Kai é um apelido. Até combina, porque você tem cara de Kai. Eu perguntei qual o seu _nome._ Como sua mãe e seus amigos te chamavam?

Yutaka hesitou. Shiroyama pedia pra fazer duas coisas extremamente proibidas por Sakamoto sensei: falar e pronunciar o nome que deveria ter esquecido. Indeciso, mirou Aoi, olhos nos olhos. Viu curiosidade e interesse sinceros a tal ponte que se arriscou:

– Yutaka. Uke Yutaka... – falou baixo e pausadamente cada silaba.

Yuu abriu um sorriso largo, adorando ouvir a voz do moreninho pela segunda vez. O Burial era mesmo inteligente. Desejou com todas as forças do seu coração libertá-lo daquele comportamento tão condicionado.

– Definitivamente: você também tem cara de Uke Yutaka. – riu.

Céus... parecia fazer séculos que não ouvia alguém o chamando pelo verdadeiro nome. Isso evocou uma gama de lembranças do que passara nos últimos tempos. E, apesar de toda tristeza, pediu desculpas silenciosas ao desaparecido Naoyuki. Pediu desculpas ao abaixar a cabeça pra esconder as lágrimas, gotas que não eram de tristeza. Eram de alegria, por sentir recuperara um pouquinho de sua identidade.

oOo

Assim que terminaram de se arrumar – e Yutaka tivera a liberdade de escolher que roupas queria vestir – Aoi resolveu revelar pra onde ia levar o Burial.

– Quero te apresentar um lugar especial, uma das melhores coisas já construídas... mas não vá rir de mim!

O moreninho balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. Não era fácil voltar a falar tão livremente depois do que passara, por mais a vontade que aquele Applicant exótico tentasse lhe deixar.

Yuu limpou a garganta e lançou:

– Biblioteca!

Esperou alguma risadinha de deboche do tipo das que Reita e Uruha davam, sempre que revelava passar lá um tempo significativo quando estava na cidade. Nada veio. Um tanto intrigado, perguntou:

– Não vai rir e tirar com minha cara dizendo "bibliotecas e você não combinam, Yuu"?

Yutaka balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Aoi fez um bico.

– Ah. Eu tava acostumado.

Diante disso, o moreninho acabou questionando:

– O que é "biblioteca"?

A pergunta chocou Yuu. Como assim o que era uma biblioteca? Quem, em sã consciência, não conhecia uma? Talvez um Burial? Inconformado, o moreno coçou a cabeça:

– É um lugar onde tem um monte de livros. – a informação não pareceu ajudar. Derrotado, deduziu o óbvio – E Yutaka-chan não conhece livros. Aqui são todos virtuais e... ah, lá eu te mostro. Espera só um pouco.

Apressou-se até o próprio quarto. Voltou de lá com um cachecol preto:

– Esse combina mais com sua roupa. – esperou que o moreninho tirasse o vermelho, para envolvê-lo com a lã escura e macia – Ne?

– Arigatou.

– Não me agradeça. Você é uma pessoa. – disse como se ainda se surpreendesse com o fato – Só fiz a minha obrigação. Vamos embora... depois temos que voltar pra arrumar as suas coisas.

oOo

Yutaka não viu nada de diferente no prédio de vários andares. Observou-o em silêncio. O mesmo silêncio em que fizera toda a viagem da casa de Yuu até ali. Apenas ouvira o moreno falar sobre muitas coisas, sobre coisas que desconhecia completamente, mas que despertavam seu interesse.

Shiroyama parecia uma fonte de informação da qual Yutaka tentava sorver cada pequena novidade.

– O que acha? – a pergunta chamou a atenção do Burial. Viu que Yuu apontava animado para a fachada azul. Não respondeu. A atitude fez Shiroyama respirar fundo, subitamente sério – Yutaka, eu ia trazer você aqui por um motivo: mostrar um lado meu que só meus amigos conhecem. Sabe por que?

O moreninho analisou a face do Applicant, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– Porque quero que você saiba o quanto eu posso ser sério. Não brinco com coisas importantes. E quando assumi a responsabilidade de cuidar de você, fui _muito_ sincero. Mas agora, além da sua confiança, quero que saiba o valor de uma biblioteca e de um livro.

Desviando o olhar, o Burial analisou a construção que nada parecia ter de especial, pra atrair tanto aquele homem. Porém Yuu era esquisito, logo Yutaka achou que não se surpreenderia com nada que viesse dele.

E, olhando bem mesmo, não parecia um _laboratório_ onde experiências eram realizadas. Sua intuição o acalmava. Relaxou um pouco.

Aoi, que também voltara seu olhar para o prédio, sorriu:

– Um homem sem conhecimento não passa de um selvagem. É pra isso que os livros servem, Kai-chan.

Surpreendentemente, Yutaka gostou do som do "Kai-chan", saindo dos lábios sedutores. Soara como um carinhoso apelido, ao invés do nome ofensivo de um mascote.

Assim que passaram pela porta, o Burial descobriu-se em um longo corredor. As paredes pintadas de azul possuíam várias outras portas, todas fechadas. Yuu avançou até o elevador no fim do corredor, sempre seguido de perto pelo companheiro. Esperou que se abrisse para entrar e pressionar o botão do quarto andar.

– Tenho uma sala reservada lá em cima. É mais tranqüilo.

Yutaka não disse nada. Estava intrigado com aquela caixa de metal que dava a impressão de se mexer...

Segundos depois a porta voltou a se abrir e eles encararam um corredor idêntico ao anterior: azul com várias portas fechadas.

– Aqui. – Yuu chamou. O moreninho o alcançou.

Entraram em uma sala também pintada de azul. Havia uma mesa quadrada com tampo de vidro transparente e confortáveis cadeiras forradas com estofados azuis. Aoi sentou-se em uma e Kai ficou de frente para ele.

– Hum... que livro eu te mostro...? De romance... de aventura... de ficção cientifica...?

O Burial, que admirava a sala muito limpa, fixou o olhar em Shiroyama. De que raios ele estava falando?

Sentindo o peso do olhar escuro, Yuu sorriu largo. Tivera outra de suas idéias brilhantes:

– Livro de história. Resumos da Grande Catástrofe, anos antes e anos depois.

Sobre a mesa, dando a idéia de flutuar, surgiu o holograma de uma grossa enciclopédia.

– Isso é um livro...? – Yutaka perguntou sem poder se conter – Eu conheço isso, mas... de papel... e não chamamos de "livro".

– Ah... – Yuu balançou a cabeça. Sentiu-se empolgado pelo Burial ter tomado a iniciativa de falar sem que precisasse de incentivo – E como vocês chamam?

– Pergaminhos. Só não sei pra que serve...

Yuu sorriu:

– Livros trazem conhecimento, Kai-chan. Cultura, distração, informação... quer que eu te conte uma história?

Balançando a cabeça, Yutaka concordou. Diante do assentimento, Shiroyama moveu a mão no ar e o holograma do livro se "abriu". Yuu continuou movendo as mãos, fazendo a ilusão ser "folheada" no ar. Quando achou a página que o interessava, começou:

"_Houve um tempo, em que o mundo abrigava várias espécies humanas. Pessoas de etnias e paises diferentes conviviam e se toleravam. Mas isso mudou no começo do século XXI. Dois paises fortes, Estados Unidos da América e China entraram em conflito. A Guerra entre essas nações causou a Grande Catástrofe. Durante anos, armas biológicas e nucleares foram usadas. As conseqüências foram irreversíveis. A maior parte da vida animal e vegetal sobre a Terra se perdeu..._"

– Então a Grande Catástrofe foi uma Guerra? – Yutaka interrompeu a narrativa.

– Hn. A Terceira Guerra Mundial.

– É isso que diz aí? – apontou o livro que flutuava sobre a mesa de vidro.

– Não exatamente com essas palavras. – Aoi sorriu. Estava mudando os termos técnicos para que o Burial entendesse mais facilmente.

– Continue... onegai. – o moreninho pediu com os olhos brilhando. Yuu sorriu e obedeceu.

"_Os dados sobre o acontecido são imprecisos. Registros confirmam dezenas de anos decorridos antes que a superfície ficasse habitável novamente..._"

– Superfície? – Yutaka voltou a interromper. – Antes da Grande Catástrofe as pessoas viviam em cavernas? Como nós?

– Não. Como eu disse, existiam diversos paises: EUA, Japão, China, Brasil... vários espalhados pelo mundo todo... o Japão ficava exatamente onde as Redomas estão construídas...

– As Redomas?! – Yutaka arregalou os olhos – Existe mais de uma?!

– Sim. Primeiro criou-se A Redoma onde supostamente era Tokyo. Estamos n'A Redoma II que foi erguida sobre os destroços de Kyoto, e seguimos construindo A Redoma III... as obras onde costumava ser Osaka vão bem avançadas...

– Oh...

– O Japão ficava aqui. Por isso herdamos os costumes, a língua e a escrita. Sabe porque nos salvamos? Por que esse país começou a construir no subterrâneo. Residências, fábricas, shoppings... aos poucos o Japão foi migrando para baixo da terra, para evitar poluir ainda mais a natureza. Quando aconteceu a Grande Catástrofe e a radiação se espalhou, grande parte da população estava em segurança.

– E se salvaram!

Yuu sorriu:

– Hai. Os outros paises não tiveram essa sorte. Sabemos que existe vida na América do Sul. Mas os níveis de tungstato por lá são altos. Deduzimos que todos sejam mutações genéticas. Nos outros continentes não há registro de vida animal ou vegetal. Perdeu-se tudo...

– Então é culpa do homem... a Grande Catástrofe...

– Foi preciso anos e anos para que nossos antepassados pudessem sair do subterrâneo. Não sei em que momento o seu povo se separou do meu... ou como isso aconteceu. Só sei que as famílias de Uruha e Reita se uniram a minha, para construir a primeira Redoma.

– Sua família?! – Kai demonstrou toda a surpresa que a descoberta causara. – Vocês são donos da cidade?

– Não exatamente. A mãe do Kou, os pais do Akira e o meu pai têm os atuais direitos de construção. Depois de pronta, as vagas são vendidas e não possuímos mais nada, só os lucros – respirou fundo antes de continuar – A Redoma demorou cento e vinte anos para ser construída, com toda a tecnologia da época. Quando atingiu o limite de duzentos mil habitantes, nossas famílias começaram a construir A Redoma II. Reduziu-se o tempo em dez anos. Agora é a nossa vez. Nossos bisavós deram início às obras. Os planos são terminar A Redoma III em vinte anos menos que a primeira cidade. Vamos vender as vagas. Quem puder pagar irá pra lá. Isso ajuda a controlar a superpopulação. Cada cidade comporta no máximo trezentos mil moradores.

Yutaka não disse nada. Se impressionara com tudo o que descobrira graças a um livro. Não seria capaz de dar o valor devido aquele tesouro.

– Agora vou mostrar meu passa-tempo. – levantou-se da cadeira, aproximou-se de uma das paredes. Falou um tanto lento: – Shiroyama Yuu.

Então Yutaka viu a parede se mover e revelar que na verdade era um armário embutido. Yuu enfiou as mãos e puxou um exemplar parecido com o holograma, mas feito de papel! Um amontoado de papel protegido por uma capa de couro antiga. As folhas amarelas também eram tão antigas que esfarelavam.

– É isso que eu faço, Kai-chan. – trouxe aquilo para a mesa, como se fosse um tesouro – Eu restauro livros antigos, escritos antes da Grande Catástrofe. Já restaurei dois!

– Isso é um livro também...?

– Na verdade é um diário. Achamos em um cofre soterrado em Osaka. Por isso não foi completamente destruído. – abriu com cuidado – Já restaurei três páginas inteiras. – afirmou orgulhoso.

– Porque faz isso?

– Por que precisa de atenção. Muita. É uma forma de meditar. Sabe, Kai-chan, Uruha parece uma moça, mas, além de herdeiro, é o líder da seção de planejamento dos motores que controlam essa cidade. Ele é um dos melhores engenheiros que conheço. Tão bom quanto Reita. – riu ao pensar no amigo da faixa – Ele é esquisito, mas seguiu a área de montagem. A equipe de Suzuki monta todas as peças que Takashima desenha. E eu... eu preferi o ramo da mecatrônica. Sempre tenho que ir pr'A Redoma III, verificar se o que Uruha desenha e Reita constrói, está sendo instalado do jeito certo. – respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira – É um trabalho estressante. Restaurar livros foi a única coisa que conseguiu me fazer relaxar. Bizarro, não acha?

Yutaka analisou o que Yuu lhe dissera. Não conhecia nenhum dos termos usados, mas compreendia a essência da revelação. Era algo sério e de grande responsabilidade. E era bem curioso que aquela fosse a atividade certa para Aoi conseguir se desestressar.

Quando o Burial precisava se acalmar, reunia-se com Murai e saia pra desbravar as redondezas. Embrenhava-se na natureza, aproveitando cada segundo oferecido pelo que se reestruturava depois da Grande Catástrofe.

Mas, ali naquela fortaleza Applicant, não havia nada além de concreto e metal. Não havia árvores, nem plantas, nem os poucos animais salvos da extinção... fazia sentido que Yuu encontrasse uma distração tão pouco comum.

– Pra que serve um diário...? – o moreninho perguntou pensativo – É igual um livro...?

– Ie. – Shiroyama sorriu – Uma pessoa escreve sobre sua vida e sobre si.

– Como assim?

– Escute: "_Faz tanto tempo que não saímos de casa. Já me esqueci como é sentir a luz do sol. Os dias são longos e tediosos e só sobrevivemos graças a horta que papai plantou. E eu debochei dele quando teve a idéia. Se não fosse por isso, talvez morrêssemos de fome..._". Está escrito na parte que já consegui restaurar.

– Oh! Quem escreveu? – o mais novo debruçou-se na mesa, tentando enxergar melhor o velho diário. – Parece que fala direto com a gente!

– Ainda não sei. Acho que a pessoa escreveu logo após a Grande Catástrofe. Espero descobrir mais restaurando tudo. Mas é um trabalho que leva tempo e precisa de dedicação. – piscou – Você pode me ajudar se quiser.

Yutaka endireitou-se. Desviou os olhos antes de confessar:

– Gomen. Não sei ler essas coisas...

Aoi quase se chutou. Se Kai não sabia o que era uma biblioteca e um livro, obviamente não saberia ler os kanjis usados para escrevê-los. Então teve a idéia que julgou mais acertada desde o dia anterior:

– Quer aprender?

– Nani...? – perdido em pensamentos, Yutaka achou que não tinha entendido direito.

– Se quiser aprender a ler, eu te ensino. – afirmou simplista.

A oferta fez Yutaka sorrir. O primeiro sorriso dado a um Applicant após a captura e todo o sofrimento passado. Ficou tão feliz com o que ouvira, que não pôde segurar-se.

Yuu prendeu a respiração. Queria queimar no inferno se aquele não era o sorriso mais bonito que já vira na vida. Um sorriso com covinhas...

– Eu quero! – vibrou – Arigatou!!

– Então está decidido. Eu te ensino e você me ajuda com o diário.

O Burial voltou a olhar para o holograma que oscilava de leve no ar:

– E eu também posso escrever um livro? Sobre tudo o que aconteceu? Sobre minha família e... meu melhor amigo?

Yuu observou o belo sorriso esmaecer aos poucos. Levantou-se da cadeira e guardou o diário de volta no armário embutido na parede.

– Venha comigo. Vou te mostrar outra coisa...

Yutaka não disse nada. Apenas obedeceu.

oOo

Shiroyama dirigiu silencioso e pensativo até se afastar completamente da cidade. Estavam tão perto da floresta, que Yutaka podia ver as copas das árvores ao longe. E ainda assim, notou, o chão era de concreto...

Então Aoi desceu do carro e chamou-o pra fora. Apontou uma grande caixa preta que tinha o dobro da altura dos morenos e quase três metros de largura. Havia mais, colocadas ao que pareciam trezentos metros de distância umas das outras, e iam avançando até virar-se no horizonte dando a impressão de circular o terreno.

– Isso foi criado pelo setor de planejamento. É uma turbina hidro-radiológica. Ela destrói as bactérias do ar através de cristais de litso. Noventa porcento são eliminados. E os dez porcento que consegue atravessar os cristais não sobrevive à baixa temperatura. Então as turbinas estabilizam o ar interno d'A Redoma no mínimo necessário para que as bactérias morram e a vida humana não seja afetada demais.

Olhou para Yutaka, esperando que se pronunciasse. Mas o moreninho parecia confuso com o que fora dito. Yuu resolveu tentar de outro jeito:

– Esses motores criam um campo de força de cristal. – sorriu – Por isso quem olha de fora tem a ilusão de uma cúpula, ou redoma. E são esses motores que deixam o ar frio, por isso o outono aqui é eterno. Para que as pessoas não fiquem doentes com bichinhos que não podemos ver.

– Então o outono aqui não acaba mesmo?

– Não. Não sabemos mais o que são as estações do ano. Pensamos no máximo para nos proteger. Esses motores são monitorados cada minuto do dia por sensores. Os mesmos controladores conectados ao implante neural em seu corpo. Sabe o que isso significa?

O moreninho balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

– Não pode sair daqui, Kai-chan. Seria fácil eu libertá-lo, deixá-lo voltar pra floresta. Mas você morreria se saísse do campo de cristal.

Nesse ponto Yutaka ficou tenso, era um novo confronto com a realidade. Descobria agora que nenhum de seus planos de fuga poderia dar certo! Naoyuki e ele nunca voltariam pra casa. Nunca reencontrariam família e amigos outra vez.

Yuu viu a compreensão apossar-se do Burial. Ficou muito perto do moreninho. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o controle Inibidor. A visão fez Yutaka ofegar sem poder se conter. "_Onegai_!", pensou incapaz de verbalizar qualquer palavra. "_Você não..._"

Mas Yuu segurou seu pulso e colocou o aparelhinho sobre a mão espalmada e trêmula:

– Fique com isso.

Os olhos escuros se marejaram enquanto observavam o eletrônico em sua mão. Era tão leve... tão leve e lhe causara tanta dor...

Comovido, Yuu pediu:

– Suman. – então, num ato totalmente ousado, arriscou-se a abraçá-lo. – Sinto muito por tudo o que passou, mas não posso mudar o que aconteceu. Quero de verdade que fique bem. Comigo aqui n'A Redoma.

Kai não pôde dizer nada. Conformou-se apenas em chorar no aconchego dos baços que o envolviam:

– Outono que dura para sempre, liberdade reduzida, controle vinte e quatro horas por dia... são parte do pacote. Mas também tem o lado bom: posso te ensinar a ler e escrever. Vou ensinar um monte de coisas. E cuidar de você. Só peço que seja de livre vontade. Se não quiser, posso comprar uma casa e te dar, e mantê-lo sem nunca ser incomodado. Só que... eu queria que ficasse comigo. Você aceita...?

O coração de Yuu disparou enquanto ele aguardava uma resposta...

Continua...

Capítulo truncado. Eo sei: informação demais. Esse plot tem muita informação. Quando pensei nele, era pra ser apenas uma fic boba, de Burial inocente e Applicant malvado. Mas acabou muito longe disso.

Espero que tudo que eu digitei aqui faça algum sentido. Como diz minha mestra Evil: "Kaline, tem coisa que só faz sentido na sua cabeça". Mas eu ainda tenho muito que explicar. Só vou deixar pro epílogo.

Sim. O próximo é o epílogo e o fim! FIM!!! 8D

Será que o Kai fica com o Aoi ou ele vai querer uma casa só pra ele? Man, eu ia ficar com a casa...

o.o

MENTIRA! É claro que eu ia escolher o Aoi! /levasurra

Ah, sim, esse lance do subterrâneo aí é verdade. Tem um monte de construção no Japão que é subterrâneo. Às vezes você olha em cima e parece um estacionamento grande e vazio. Mas desce as escadas e... CABUM!! Tah tudo lá!! 8D

E nós aqui no Brasil... viramos um bando de mutação genética... *imita zumbi de Resident Evil* Gruuuaaaaaannnnn vou morder vocês! HAUAHAUHAUAHAU

Morder no bom sentido... porque no mau sentido só se a Nii-chan deixar! 8D

Pra terminar: Ária, vc **naum pode ter um Kai Burial.** Sacas? E, Aislyn, bond ta em processo de digitação, libera a TxSa... 8D


	9. O epílogo

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono  
**Sinopse**: _"Ele pode sentir, Rei-chan! É como nós... sente tristeza e alegria... e é capaz de pensar! Isso... isso me assusta! Livre-se dele. Onegai... livre-se dele!"  
_**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, SF  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo (mesmo, de verdade, realy, é mais uma das minhas bizarrices – esteja avisado), fic desenvolvida para cumprir (ou não) o desafio da Litha-chan.

* * *

**Eterno Outono  
****Lady Bogard**

**O epílogo**

O clima não era exatamente tenso. Mas também não era dos melhores propriamente dito. Se aqueles três homens pudessem resumir em uma palavra, essa seria: _esquisito_.

– Então, – o exótico anfitrião sentou-se na ponta da poltrona, abriu o saco de confeitos que estivera segurando durante a conversa e virou tudo sobre a mesinha de tampo de vidro – foi isso que aconteceu?

Uruha analisou Shou pela enésima vez naquela manhã, inconformado com a blusa amarela de detalhes azuis que, definitivamente, não combinava nada com a calça listras-de-zebra. Depois voltou os olhos para Reita, que deu de ombros. O Applicant de aparência andrógena acabou confirmando:

– Hai.

Shou torceu os lábios. Começou a separar os confeitos pela cor. Vermelho com vermelho. Verde com verde. Amarelo com amarelo. Laranja com laranja. Rosa com rosa.

– E o que querem que eu faça?

– Talvez você possa nos dizer. – Reita provocou. Ainda estava surpreso pelo recluso Applicant ter aceitado recebê-los em casa. Tentavam aquele contado há seis meses. E Shou nunca permitira que se aproximassem até então.

– Sabemos que tem vários Burial. – Uruha afirmou.

– Nunca fiz segredo disso. – Kohara suspirou.

– É impossível que não saiba que eles podem falar e pensar. – Kou insistiu.

Shou parou de separar as balas para jogar um punhadinho dos confeitos amarelos na boca. Eram os mais ruins na sua opinião. Abacaxi.

– Não todos. – revelou com a boca cheia – Nem todos.

Kou fez uma careta, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte:

– Então alguns mesmo irracionais? Como animais?

– Ie. – respondeu o anfitrião, engolindo os doces.

– Poderia ser menos misterioso? – Kou pediu cansado. Pensara que ir à casa de Shou ajudaria, mas o rapaz apenas falava por meios termos desde que se acomodaram na sala espaçosa e mobiliada com surpreendente bom gosto. Não tinham visto nenhum dos oito Burial...

Shou observou as faces dos visitantes. Sorriu:

– Você ficou mesmo mau com isso. – lançou para Uruha – Certo. Eu chamei vocês aqui porque essa insistência em falar comigo me deixou intrigado. – franziu as sobrancelhas pensativo. A atenção e interesse que Takashima e Suzuki lhe dispensavam acabou servindo de incentivo. Revelou: – Apenas os Burial capturados lá fora podem falar e pensar.

– Porque? – Akira questionou antes que o namorado se pronunciasse.

– Sabe, minha avó descobriu que os Burial são seres humanos como nós. Ela interferiu no laboratório, mas não tinha poder suficiente para libertá-los por completo. Tudo o que conseguiu foi acordo secreto: os Burial capturados fora d'As Redomas não podiam sofrer nenhuma alteração biofisiológica.

– E os nascidos em laboratório?

Shou virou-se para Kou antes de responder-lhe:

– São todos lobotomizados.

– O que? O que é isso? – Uruha ficou confuso.

– É uma operação que se fazia em pessoas esquizofrênicas antes da Grande Catástrofe. Abre-se a cabeça e tira-se o uma parte do Lobo Frontal, responsável pelo raciocínio lógico e pelo juízo. Sem essa estrutura, a pessoa não passa de um animal irracional, agindo por instinto: tem os sentidos preservados: vê, ouve, sente... mas não sabe o que fazer com isso tudo.

– Isso é horrível! – Kou deixou o espanto dominar sua face.

– Eles não podem pensar e falar porque nós não deixamos. – o dono da casa continuou – Minha avó conseguiu que pelo menos os capturados não sofressem com isso. Mas o treinamento que aplicam neles é quase tão eficiente quanto uma lobotomia.

– Porque fazem isso com outros seres humanos? – a voz de Reita saiu tão baixa que quase não foi ouvida.

– Porque? Porque precisamos _dominar_. É a lei do mais forte, Suzuki san. Após a Grande Catástrofe, alguém tinha que sair para verificar a radiação do ar. Alguém tinha que ser cobaia para testar novos remédios, novas experiências... com quase todos os animais extintos, não sobraram muitas opções.

– Então os Burial são descendentes dos japoneses também...

– Hai. Somos todos descendentes do mesmo povo. Mas os Burial tiveram que fugir, pra não ficarem totalmente subjugados a nós. Acredito que o implante controlador só foi adotado quando uma quantidade significativa deles conseguiu fugir pras montanhas. Agora não podem mais. Se sair d'A Redoma, são mortos.

– Temos que contar pra todo mundo! – Uruha exclamou, dominado por um espírito de justiça – Isso tem que acabar!

Ao ouvir o arroubo, Shou ficou sério:

– Não seja bobo. Você acha que a nossa sociedade está pronta pra isso?

– Tem que estar! – Kou rebateu.

– Ah, é? E como você reagiu quando descobriu? Ficou indignado? Ficou com raiva e surtou? Acha que todos teriam que reação? Como iam conviver com as conseqüências?

Uruha não respondeu. Ainda tinha a consciência pesada pelo que fizera. Imaginou o caos que se instalaria quando todos os Applicant soubessem da verdade.

– E o laboratório tem poder sobre a vida de cada Burial preso aqui dentro. – Kohara afirmou baixinho – Basta apertarem um botão e todos morrem.

– O que?! Eles não fariam isso! – Uruha ficou indignado e assustado.

– Prefiro não correr riscos, Takashima san. O laboratório faria qualquer coisa pra limpar seu rastro.

Shou não revelou que fora ameaçado pelo diretor do laboratório. Tinham um acordo: Kohara podia continuar recolhendo e cuidando de Burial desde que deixasse de ser um agitador. Esse era o motivo de ter se tornado recluso. Em troca seus Burial tinham um pouco de paz.

– Não podemos salvar o mundo do dia pra noite e acabar com todas as injustiças. Tem que ser um passo de cada vez. Eu, do meu jeito, faço tudo o que posso para os Burial que recolhi aqui em casa. E agora Takashima san e Suzuki san já sabem da verdade... aos poucos vamos conseguir...

– Esse maldito laboratório... – Reita respirou fundo – Ainda não entendo como deixaram que comprássemos Kai.

Shou também estava intrigado com aquilo:

– Talvez tenha sido de propósito. Vocês são peças chave na construção d'As Redomas... coisas novas podem começar de forma diferente, não é?

– Você se refere à Redoma III?

– Hn. Talvez vocês possam pressionar mudanças na nova cidade. Leis mais rígidas. Ou quem sabe proibir que Burial sejam vendidos por lá...

Uruha e Reita se entreolharam. Fazia muito sentido. Suas famílias estavam construindo a cidade nova, e parte da tarefa era ajudar no planejamento das leis. Tinham força na hora de decidir as mudanças que seriam necessárias!

De repente aquela situação pareceu ter sido manipulada desde o começo.

Shou ficou pensativo. Sim, seria um passo e tanto ter aqueles dois ao lado da sua causa. Poderia ter sido obra de Saga? Talvez...

"Saga" era seu contato secreto dentro do laboratório. Alguém misterioso, cuja identidade real Shou desconhecia, mas que lhe passava dicas vitais sobre os Burial.

– Porque? – Reita franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo Shou fitá-lo. – Porque demorou todo esse tempo pra aceitar nos receber...?

Shou sorriu, porém, antes que pudesse responder a porta da sala se abriu e um rapaz entrou no cômodo, movendo-se ágil para perto do dono da casa. Quando percebeu as visitas estacou surpreso, com o rosto sendo tomado pela hostilidade.

Uruha olhou aquele baixinho sem poder conter o espanto. Nunca vira alguém se mover tão rápido e tão bem apoiado em muletas, arrastando os pequenos pés pelo chão.

– Senta aqui, Hiro-chan. Eles são amigos.

O recém-chegado hesitou alguns segundos antes de ceder e acomodar-se junto a Shou, deixando as muletas ao lado. Os olhos espertos fitavam os visitantes com inquestionável desconfiança.

– Esse é Hiroto. Hiro-chan, esses são Takashima Koyou e Suzuki Akira.

– Prazer. – Reita e Uruha disseram ao mesmo tempo. Hiroto não respondeu. Parecia mau-humorado.

Kohara passou a mão pelos cabelos do baixinho:

– Hiroto não gosta muito de nós Applicant. Foi difícil fazê-lo confiar em mim.

– Ele é um Burial também? – Uruha perguntou. O rapaz não usava nenhuma coleira. Talvez não tivesse uma impossível de retirar, como a que colocara em Kai. Empalideceu com a lembrança.

Shou confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Depois apontou os confeitos sobre a mesa:

– Hiro-chan, separei pra você. – sorriu.

Os olhos de Hiroto brilharam. Ele arrastou-se para o chão e sentou-se, recolhendo os confeitos verdes e entregando-os para o dono da casa que aceitou a oferta com um sorriso. Depois o pequenino suspirou, atacando seus preferidos. Os vermelhos, com sabor de morango.

– Minha família vem lutando por isso desde minha avó. – Shou começou a explicar, sem deixar de olhar o rapaz sentado no chão. Kouyou e Akira lhe prestaram atenção – Ela conseguiu que os capturados não sofressem mais lobotomia, por isso Hiroto pode raciocinar como um ser humano, mas...

– Mas... – Uruha incentivou.

– Mas há quinze anos atrás o controle Inibidor não tinha esse limite de tempo. Os Burial levavam castigos terríveis. – a voz falhou – Hiroto sofreu muito com o "dono"... ele usava apenas o segundo botão. Sempre e sempre. Foram tantas vezes que seu cérebro sofreu danos irreversíveis. Nunca mais poderá andar ou falar outra vez.

– Oh! – Kou exclamou vendo que o Burial parara de comer os doces e abaixara a cabeça.

– E Hiro-chan era apenas uma criança... – Shou continuou – Meu pai conseguiu que esse limite de tempo fosse implantado. Um tempo mínimo que não causa danos profundos... todos os Burial que moram comigo tem algum tipo de lesão. Eles sempre são devolvidos mortos ou quase mortos. Por isso o preço é tão pequeno e por isso ninguém quer comprá-los, além de mim.

Os visitantes não disseram nada, chocados por tanta informação que Shou lhes dera. Analisavam como eram ignorantes até então, deixando-se levar por um costume cruel e absurdo de escravidão. Sim, _escravidão_. Era o único termo que podia ser aplicado naquela situação: aprisionando seres da mesma raça.

– Sabem porque os Burial são mais capturados no outono? – Kohara perguntou baixinho. Quando Kouyou e Akira negaram com a cabeça, ele continuou – Porque a vida nas cavernas montanhosas é difícil. Aqueles pomares em volta d'A Redoma servem como isca. Provavelmente o Burial que vocês compraram estava com tanta fome que resolveu arriscar. E foi capturado pelas patrulhas que ficam de ronda.

Uruha sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. A sociedade em que vivia era injusta e cega.

Sentiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia mais compactuar com a prática de aprisionar outros humanos:

– Vou falar com minha mãe. – afirmou – pedirei que ela faça o possível pra impedir que isso continue n'A Redoma III. Rei-chan... você fala com seus pais?

– Claro. – Akira cruzou os braços. Mesmo que o namorado não tivesse pedido iria se oferecer para procurar os velhos e sugerir aquilo.

Kohara sorriu largo. Aquele seria um reforço e tanto para a sua causa. Então pareceu lembrar-se de algo:

– Vocês me perguntaram porque entrei em contato apenas agora, não é? – os loiros concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Shou voltou-se para Hiroto: – Como ele está, Hiro-chan?

Hiroto fitou o Applicant. Depois fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos, colocando-as junto ao rosto levemente inclinado. "_Dormindo_".

– Ótimo. – Shou aprovou.

– "Ele"? – Kouyou ficou curioso.

Antes que Kohara respondesse o Burial voltou a abrir os olhos. Encheu a boca com ar e inflou as bochechas, tocando ambas delicadamente com os dedos indicadores.

– Hiroto! Ele não é bochechudo! – exclamou apenas pra receber um olha agudo. Coçou a cabeça, meio sem jeito – Ta bom, ta bom. Ele é bochechudo. Um pouquinho...

O baixinho deixou o ar escapar enquanto ria silencioso.

– Esse peste está falando de Nao. Ele é novo, eu o trouxe ontem pra casa. Não sei seu nome verdadeiro ainda, porque ele apenas delirou desde que chegou, apenas agora conseguiu adormecer. "Nao" é o que estava escrito em sua coleira.

– Nao...? – Uruha repetiu. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser.

Shou mordeu os lábios. Saga, seu contato misterioso, lhe avisara da devolução daquele jovem Burial. Em um estado deplorável, quase sem vida. Não tinha certeza da extensão dos danos sofridos por Nao, mas deduzia que fora ruim. Muito ruim.

– Ele foi capturado junto com o Burial que vocês compraram. – informou – Talvez ambos se conheçam... por isso entrei em contato. Para que avisem Shiroyama Yuu e eles se reencontrem. – também era graças a Saga que sabia que Kai estava com Yuu, antes mesmo dos Applicant loiros lhe contarem.

– Amigo de Kai?! – a voz do loiro andrógeno tremeu. Reita colocou uma mão sobre seu joelho e apertou, querendo dar forças ao namorado.

Uruha fixou os olhos sobre Hiroto, observando como o rapaz esticava o braço e pegava um dos confeitos cuidadosamente separados por Shou. Vermelho, sabor morango. O preferido do baixinho, tão humano quanto si próprio.

Vendo a forte emoção que dominava Takashima, Shou sorriu simpático:

– Eles querem viver em paz. Só isso.

Meneando a cabeça, Uruha compreendeu a preocupação de Kohara. Nada de revoluções nem de revelações sensacionalistas, se fossem colocar a vida daqueles seres em risco. Um passo de cada vez.

– Vou apadrinhar sua causa, Shou-kun. – foi a decisão de Kouyou – Conte comigo para o que precisar. Vamos falar com Aoi e agendar uma reunião. Mas... eu quero estar presente... – a voz enfraqueceu graças ao nó que se formou em sua garganta – Preciso me encontrar com Kai e pedir o seu perdão.

Reita sorriu orgulhoso da escolha de seu namorado. Esticou o braço e recolheu a lágrima que transbordou dos olhos castanhos.

Kohara intuiu que conquistara um grande avanço na luta pela liberdade dos Burial. Sua avó conseguira protegê-los da lobotomia. Seu pai implantara o limite de tempo no controle Inibidor. E ele, se tudo desse certo, conseguiria que não fossem mais comercializados n'A Redoma III.

Uma vitória imensurável.

oOo

"_Yuu-chan chegou ontem, depois de ter ficado fora por três meses. Ele me disse que as coisas estão se saindo mais ou menos como planejado. Ainda bem._

_Foi a primeira vez que ele viajou, desde que vim morar na casa dele. Não pensei que fosse sentir falta de um Applicant. Será que é errado?_

_Acho que não. Não se esse Applicant for o meu namorado._

_Eu adoro a sensassão de quando estamos juntos..._"

– Kai-chan, você escreveu "sensação" errado...

Ao ouvir a voz do moreno, Yutaka ficou cinza. Virou a cabeça e espiou sobre o ombro, flagrando Aoi que chegara de mansinho na cozinha e lia seu diário. No mesmo instante fechou o caderno e ficou em pé, escondendo-o nas costas:

– Você não pode ler!

Aoi fez um bico:

– Porque não?!

– Porque não!

– Ah, mas você está falando de mim! – tentou pegar o diário, porém Yutaka riu e correu, dando a volta na mesa.

– Isso é pessoal!

– Hidoi! – Yuu fingiu indignação. Os olhos brilhavam ao ver o sorriso espontâneo de Yutaka, que estava verdadeiramente feliz. A cada dia, daqueles seis meses, lutara bravamente para vê-lo voltar a agir livremente, sem o condicionamento pelo qual passara.

Não fora fácil. Nem rápido. Mas Yuu não desistira. Agira impulsionado pelo sentimento que crescia em seu peito, uma paixão que nunca sentira antes. E nascera pelo garoto que morava consigo.

Não pensava mais nele como Burial. Yutaka era, simplesmente, o seu moreno. Seu namorado.

Ainda tinha a coleira presa ao pescoço, escondida pelos mais diferentes cachecóis. E ainda tinha o implante neural, no entanto nenhum dos dois era obstáculo para que ficassem juntos.

Conseguira conquistar o afeto de Yutaka, demonstrando em cada gesto, em cada ação o amor que sentia por ele. Tudo acontecendo de modo natural.

Descobrira como Kai era alegre, agitado e esforçado, dedicando-se a aprender cada dia uma coisa nova. Não se satisfazendo até ter um nível de alfabetização razoável para ajudar Aoi na restauração do velho diário. Já tinham nove páginas inteiras!

– Ne, Yuu? Que cara é essa?

O Applicant balançou a cabeça e sorriu safado:

– Estava pensando... você escreveu o quanto sou bom na cama?

A pergunta fez Kai rolar os olhos. Apesar da reação de enfado estava feliz pelo regresso do moreno mais velho. Sentira falta da presença amalucada naquelas longas semanas.

– Não escrevi não.

– Ah, escreve aí! Tem coisas que _precisam_ ficar registradas pra posteridade.

Kai riu alegre, mas continuou escondendo o diário. Sentia vergonha de pensar que Aoi pudesse ler tudo o que escrevera. Não apenas pelos possíveis erros ortográficos, mas pelo teor de cada frase, de cada página.

– Ne... – o moreno parou de rir – Kai-chan... Reita me ligou agora pouco. Ele marcou um encontro, quer que a gente se reúna na casa de um rapaz chamado Shou.

– Nani...? – Yutaka piscou confuso.

– Você quer se reencontrar com Uruha e Reita? Se não quiser não tem problema. Podemos esperar até o momento certo...

O Burial inclinou a cabeça suavemente para o lado, pensando na proposta. O rancor que sentia pelos Applicant amainara, graças a convivência com Yuu. Já se conformara com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver seus parentes e amigos. Só mantinha no fundo do coração a esperança de, algum dia, se reencontrar com Murai.

Não havia mais espaço para raiva em sua alma. Talvez não viessem a ser _amigos_, porém não lhes guardaria mágoa. Afinal, era graças aos dois que conhecera Shiroyama Yuu.

– Daijobu! Eu quero me encontrar com eles.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça. Aproximou-se de Kai, sem intenção de pegar o diário. Ao invés disso segurou-lhe os ombros e beijou seus lábios. Depois depositou beijinhos carinhosos sobre as bochechas, sobre a ponta do nariz, na testa e finalizou selando aqueles lábios tão amados.

– Vou ligar para Reita e confirmar. – abraçou o moreninho – Vai dar tudo certo.

Kai concordou com a cabeça. Deixando-se abraçar pelo Applicant que conquistara seu coração. As lembranças ruins ainda existiam, mas perdiam espaço dia-a-dia para as memórias agradáveis que Shiroyama lhe presenteava.

Soltando o namorado, Yuu foi atrás do callfone para ligar pro amigo. Kai esperou que Aoi saísse da cozinha para voltar a sentar-se na mesa e continuar escrevendo no diário:

"_Eu estou realmente feliz. Nunca pensei que sofreria tantas reviravoltas e que eu fosse me apaixonar por um Applicant. Mas acho que aconteceu..._

_Uma vez ele me disse que o outono aqui é eterno de verdade e eu pude confirmar. Nesses seis meses nunca mais senti o calor do verão ou o frio intenso do inverno. Mas descobri uma coisa incrível: Flores podem surgir no outono. O amor que sinto por Yuu-chan é como uma flor desabrochando. Essa é a flor mais bonita que encontrei e quero que seja tão eterna quanto o outono em nossas vidas._"

Fim

* * *

o.o

**Owari**.

Pois é, foi mais ou menos isso que planejei. Agora não sei se era o final esperado. Acho que nem era. Rsrsrsrssrs

A culpa é da Litha-chan *aponta* e seus desafios malucos.

No fim era um bom plot que veio no momento errado. Acabei não desenvolvendo da forma que merecia. Enfim... ah, também acho que um dos itens ficou um tanto prejudicado. Ou todos. Será que era isso que a Litha esperava? Acho que nem era[2]

Talvez, num futuro distante, eu faça um "The Begins" pra isso, revelando os mistérios que ficaram...

Tipo, porque o Tora é tão mercenário e está separado do Saga? Como o Shou e o Hiroto se encontraram? Quem era o dono do Hiroto? E do Naoyuki? O que terá acontecido com o bochechudo nesses meses todos, pra ele ficar tão mal?

Não perca essas e mais respostas em "_Eterno Outono, the begins_"!

Algum dia... o.o/

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa bizarrice até o fim! Tem mais de onde saiu isso, mas... primeiro vou att as outras fics, antes que me linchem! /rolamontefuji

Agora volto para meu canto escuro, pra aguardar o veredicto final. Ah, e peço desculpas pelos erros: essa fic não foi betada.

PS: Graças a todas as entidades sagradas lobotomia (esse crime contra a humanidade) é uma prática **proibida **e não mais praticada.


End file.
